Angel of Spring
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: An angel of the Eastern kingdom fell to Earth and cannot return home until summoned. She now lives at the Opera Populaire until then. When she meets the Phantom, will love bloom between the Princess of spring and the Angel of Music?
1. The Icy Spring

Hey persons! I'm back with a brand new story! OK, there might be a small rip-off here but it's a good thing. Anyways, this has to be one of my biggest brainstorms I've ever thought of! I'm so excited! **_Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, but I give thanks to Andrew Lloyd Webber for making it into a play! WHOOT!_**

* * *

**_The Icy Spring_**

The sun started rising over the city of Paris. As the light started shining on the newly refined Opera Populaire, there was only one person inside at the moment. But this person was still sleeping. For she has been asleep for almost a week.

**One Week Ago…**

There is a heaven and a hell for as much as everyone believes, but it isn't as most people have known. Heaven isn't just one place that's high above the clouds. There are four kingdoms hidden in the clouds. The kingdoms of the North, South, East, and West. Each one controls it's own season. The Northern kingdom controls winter, the South is in charge of summer, East has spring, and the West has autumn. There are still angels in this realm, but they are each born into their own season. When a human on Earth dies, they are reborn as an angel. When an angel dies, they're reborn as a human. An angel is born into a kingdom depending on what season they were born in as a human, but when they are reborn on Earth; they're born into another season.

"Your Majesty, your daughter went out into town again." The Princess of the Eastern kingdom is a particular kind of girl. She was a curious girl. She would also get into some trouble too if she wasn't careful.

"Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't make any trouble this time."

"Yes your Majesty." The messenger went out to tell the guards to bring her back to the palace. "Bring back Princess Sophia by all means necessary."

Sophia was a very beautiful girl. She had long black hair that was braided and tied into a bun. She had icy-blue eyes that seemed to shine brightly when she was happy. She had charcoal gray wings, which symbolizes her being a member of the royal family. She also had the most beautiful singing voice anyone has ever heard in the kingdom in centuries. She usually sneaks out of the palace and wanders off to a flower shop in the center of the city.

"What can I help you with your Highness?" The shopkeeper knew that she was there since she was her best customer.

"Yes, I'm looking for a certain bouquet of flowers for my birthday today."

"Oh, you're finally turning sixteen. How wonderful."

"Yes well, that means that I've spent another year in never ending spring." She said glumly. "I want to see the different seasons."

"But you know it's impossible for you to leave the city." The shopkeeper said. "No one is allowed past the walls."

"But it's so boring here." She said. "I'm sick of spring. I want to see the snowfall in winter. The changing colors of autumn. The sunny summer days."

"You are a curious angel aren't you?" She started laughing.

"I guess I was a very curious person when I was a human." She said.

"Well, I heard that your human self dies when she was just a child. That must be why you're so curious." Angels are given some traits from their human life, like their personality, talents, and characteristics.

"I was told she was killed in an accident. Poor dear." She heard something outside. "They've found me."

"The royal army?" She nodded. One of the guards walked into the flower shop.

"Princess Sophia, please report back to the palace."

"But I wanted to buy some flowers for my birthday." She said.

"Well, I know which one's you like." The shopkeeper pulled out a large bouquet of lilacs, cherry blossoms (or sakura for short), sunflowers, roses, and apple blossoms. "There you are your Highness."

"Thank you." She pulled out some money and handed it to the owner. She picked up the flowers and made her way to the door. "I'll come back again."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Sophia pushed open the door and walked out with the guard right behind her.

"How many times do we have to tell you not to go off on your own?"

"Now Gerard, you know I always come back." She said playfully.

"What if you don't come back?" He asked. "Sometimes we think you might be trying to escape to another kingdom."

"I can never make it past the walls." She stated. As they approached the palace gates, they saw someone walk in. "Who's that?"

"I don't know." They walked through the gates and into the palace.

"Father, I'm back." She said.

"I see, Princess." He walked towards his daughter and took her hand. "You're finally sixteen cycles old. You know what this means." She had a confused look on her face. "That means you must be married." A handsome boy came out from behind her father. "This is your fiancé. His name is Marco."

"Father, I don't understand. Why can't I choose my own husband?"

"What? Don't tell me you think that you can just find love in this realm? True love does not exist here in this world. Don't be so foolish." He turned to the boy and shook his hand. "I'll be looking forward to you becoming my son-in-law."

"I would have no higher honor your Majesty." Sophia turned and pouted.

"Suck up." She said. "I'll be in my room." She started for the west staircase behind them.

"Don't mind my daughter." He said.

"Not at all." Marco said. Sophia walked inside her room and sat down on her bed. She picked up and book that rested on her nightstand. She opened it up to her black feather bookmark.

"Father always makes decisions for me when I can make them myself."

--------------------

Later that evening, there was a giant party going on in the palace. Everyone was dressed in elegant gowns and dashing suits. Sophia was still in her room contemplating whether to go down or not. She was staring at the new dress her father bought her. It was violet with white ruffles and pink lace ribbons. Someone knocked at her door.

"_Your Highness, it is time to come down."_ Gerard called out.

"I'll be out in a moment." She had no choice now. She took off her dress and took down the new dress and slipped it on. As she pushed her wings through the openings in the back, they fluttered a little. "Wings are a pain." She took her hair out of her bun and braid and started brushing it out. "I have to find a way." She opened her door and stepped out.

"You look wonderful Princess." Gerard said. "That Marco seems to be a good man. Give him a chance." She shook her head. "Stubborn as ever."

"You should have expected that Gerard." She started down the corridor. "I wonder what Earth is like…" As the reached the ballroom, she was greeted by over hundreds of people.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have gathered you all here to take part in the sixteenth birthday of Princess Sophia." Marco made his way over to her.

"Dear Princess, please accept my proposal as decreed by your father." He took her hand and knelt down. Just as he was about to kiss her hand, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I decline." Everyone gasped. "I know father is doing what's best for me, but I cannot allow him to make decisions for me anymore." The room was silent. She turned back towards the door. "I'm not feeling well today. I'm going back to my room." As she walked out the door, everyone started asking what happened.

"I don't believe it. She declined." Marco looked at the door. As Sophia walked back to her room, she stopped at a window and looked out at the night sky.

"Someday, I'm gonna leave this place. I'm gonna see all the seasons out there."

That night, she stayed up and watched as the moon slowly moved overhead. For some reason, the night fascinated her to some extent. She looked at the billions of stars high above.

"There's so much out there waiting to be seen." She said. "If only I wasn't in this form. I could see more." She saw a flash off in the distance. "What is that?" There was an explosion off by the south wall. "What in the world?"

"_Your Highness! Your Highness!"_ Someone shouted outside her door. _"The west kingdom has declared war on our kingdom!"_ This news was the worst she heard all day.

"Why?" She asked.

"_We don't know! Please, hurry out!"_ I ran to the door and walked out. "Follow me." She was being led to a secret chamber in the tower. "There's only one way to secure your safety Princess. We must send you to Earth."

"To Earth?" She asked.

"Yes. This portal here will send you there. The location is indefinite, but no one can find you there." He pointed to a swirling vortex of storm clouds in the center of the room. "Please be careful Sophia."

"I understand. Thank you." She looked back then jumped into the storm clouds. She started falling down into endless darkness. She couldn't even tell where she would fall anymore. "I feel tired… Something is making me weak… What's happening?" The clouds started to shift around her as she fell farther and farther. By the time she reached Earth, she was in a deep sleep.

**The Next Morning…**

The Managers of the Paris Opera House looked up at the construction project being done. After the disaster that happened only one year ago, they were becoming concerned with how business would be from now on.

"The Opera Populaire will be finished soon. We can tell everyone that they can come back soon." As they walked through the incomplete building, they could see how it was coming along. But when they reached the stage, they noticed something odd. There was a small dandelion puff.

"What in the world is this?" Firmin asked his partner, Andre.

"I'm not quite sure, but how can it grow like this?" The puff started to get bigger. "What is it doing?"

--------------------

As the sun touched the inside of the opera house, the once small dandelion puff was now a large cocoon. The managers walked onto the stage and examined the cocoon.

"It seemed to have gotten bigger." Everyone joined the managers and looked at the cocoon.

"What in the world made this?" Carlotta asked. She ran one long nail along the outer surface. She heard something inside. "What?" It started to crack.

"Get back!" Everyone backed away. The crack got bigger. Then it suddenly burst. A sticky clear fluid came out. When they looked again, they saw a girl with black hair lying on the floor.

"Who is that?" Someone asked. The girl started twitching, and then started moving her arms. "Mademoiselle? Are you alright?" The girl tried to get up but kept falling down. She felt her back and noticed there was nothing there.

"Wh-where are they?" She asked. "My wings are missing."

"Is there something we can help you with?" Andre asked. She turned her head and revealed her icy-blue eyes.

"Where is this place? Am I not in the Eastern kingdom?" She looked at the people around her. "You're all humans."

"Of course." Firmin said.

"I made it safely." She tried again to sit up but fell down again. Two people came over and helped her.

"What is your name?" One asked.

"Sophia." She said. "Princess Sophia of the Kingdom of Spring." She looked at her back. "They really are gone. I hope they don't grow back again. I don't want to go through that again."

"What are you, exactly?" Carlotta asked.

"I'm an angel." Sophia answered. Everyone gasped.

"You are? What is it like in Heaven?" Someone asked.

"Well, there's not that much that's exciting. Just the four kingdoms of the seasons hidden in the clouds." She said. "All humans are born there when they die."

"So we do go to Heaven?" Another person asked.

"Yes. Even those who have been bad. There is a hell, but that is the punishing grounds of all those condemned for life. We get that every so often." She squeezed the fluid out of her hair and hung it over her shoulder. "Now, where is here anyway?"

"This is the Opera Populaire, located in Paris, France."

"Interesting. I think I'll stay here until the war is finished."

"War?" Andre asked.

"Oh, there's a war going on between my kingdom to the East and the kingdom to the West. I was sent here to Earth so I wouldn't be involved. I should be able to return when it's over." She looked around. "This place is huge." She tried to walk but she started to feel faint.

"Mademoiselle? Are you alright?" Firmin asked.

"Yes, I guess I need to get use to being human for the time being." She said. They heard a door open on the far end of the room and saw two people walk inside.

"Monsieur Vicomte, you have received my letter no doubt?" Firmin asked.

"Yes, I did." Said the man.

"Mademoiselle Christine, so nice to see you again."

"I'm glad to be back." Christine said. She looked at Sophia and just stared. "What is your name?"

"My name is Sophia." She said.

"Now Christine, you are going to sing once again at the opera house aren't you?" Someone asked.

"Of course. This place is my home after all."

"When will you be opening up again?" Raoul asked.

"Tomorrow." Andre asked. "Now, we need to get this young lady settled in." He looked over at Sophia.

"That's very kind of you." She looked up at the ceiling and saw a shadow. "What was that?" Everyone looked.

"Nothing is there."

"But, I saw a shadow." A cold fear befell on everyone.

"Listen, as long as you stay here, please be cautious. There is a very dangerous being in this opera house. If you're not careful, you could get hurt."

"Why? What is it?"

"He is known as the Phantom of the Opera. He caused a great disaster one year ago and tried to make off with Christine." She shuttered. "He almost had Raoul killed in the process."

"How terrible." She said. "I promise to be careful." She looked out the window and saw something falling from the sky. She ran over and looked. "What is it?"

"We're in the middle of winter." Christine said. "It's snowing outside at the moment."

"Winter?" A bright smile appeared on her face. She ran to the door and outside. As she made it into the streets of Paris, she saw the snow falling everywhere. "Beautiful."

"Come back inside before you catch a death!" She walked back inside. "Why are you so surprised?"

"There's only spring in my kingdom. No winter, summer, or autumn. They belong to the other kingdoms." Sophia explained.

"Well, there's still that mess that needs to be cleaned up."

"What mess?" Everyone looked at the stage and saw that there was nothing there. "Nothing to worry about." Christine looked at the strange girl and sighed.

"Mademoiselle, why don't I take you shopping for new clothes?" She asked.

"Really? You don't have to do that." She said modestly.

"You can't walk around in that all the time." She pointed to her plain white dress.

"I guess you're right." Her face turned red. The Phantom looked at the new girl.

"_What in the world is this girl? Why is she here in my opera house?"_ Sophia felt a chill go down her spine.

"Someone's talking about me."

* * *

There's the end of chapter one ladies and gentlemen! Anyhow, the rip-off was sort of from an anime called Haibane Renmei. Good show it was. So, it's the Super Bowl and my family is cheering for the Patriots. I don't like sports so I really don't care. So I get preoccupied with my work. Well, I have to go now. Please R&R. Byebye. 


	2. Angel to an Angel

I'm back again. Have you ever had that problem when poeple don't read your stories and it gives you the feeling that you might be bad at these things? I've been having that feeling a lot for some time. My anime storied though are usually pretty good though. But I want to get into my Phantom spirit!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Angel to an Angel_**

The Day was long, but the night seemed endless to an angel far from home. Sophia walked over to her bed and stared out the window to the wintry scenery overflowing Paris. A tear fell from her eye as she thought of her home being at war. She opened up a black case and took out a golden ocarina, which she had received for her twelfth birthday. The people of her home were told to learn an instrument to one day learn to bring the seasons about on Earth. At first, she wanted to play the violin, but her father bought her a flute instead. So she chose the ocarina instead. Her music was like a breath of fresh air. Everyone wanted to listen to her play. Those who have been sad or angry couldn't help but smile at the sounds she would make. But nothing would compare to her singing. She tied her hair into a braided bun and took out her instrument.

"Time to practice this wretched thing." She would say every time. As she played, the entire opera house was filled with a glorious sound made only by an angel of spring. She started dancing along with the tune she was playing. Music was how the angels would pray to bring a happy season ahead. She prayed the strongest however. A chill went down her spine. "What was that?" She quickly put the ocarina away. She stuck it under her bed and jumped under her blankets. "What is this cold feeling?"

As the morning sun began to pour through the windows of the Opera Populaire, Sophia was the first to rise. It was a daily routine of hers. She would wake up earlier so the day feels longer. Yet the day felt short with the winter season. She looked out the window and smiled at the shining sun.

"Good morning sunshine." She said gleefully. She walked over to the dresser and opened it up. She had bought so many dresses the day before since she did not know how long she was to stay in Paris. She took out a bright red dress and placed it on a nearby chair. She took out her instrument. She started to play, but the music seemed sad. She was praying for the safety of her kingdom, her family, her friends, and that the kingdoms would not plummet into chaos. There was a knock on her door.

"_Mademoiselle Sophia. Christine wishes to see you."_ Someone said.

"Very well. I'll be out in a moment." She put her ocarina away and got changed into her new dress. She walked out the door and started for the lobby. Christine was waiting for her on the east stairs. "Good morning Christine."

"Good morning Sophia." She said. "You wouldn't mind spending the day with Raoul and I would you?"

"That's awfully kind of you, but I believe that rehearsal for the next opera is going to start soon." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. You won't miss very much. We'll have you back in no time." A bright smile appeared on her face and her icy-blue eyes started to shine.

"Then I'd be delighted to join you." She walked down the rest of the stairs and they started for the door. But as they reached the last step, they found a note with a seal shaped like a red skull.

"Oh no." Christine started shaking. Sophia picked up the letter and stared at it for a moment.

"Do you know who it is from?" She asked curiously.

"I'm afraid so." She said. "This note came from the Phantom. The man you were warned about yesterday." She looked at the skull seal and moved it to get to the slip of paper inside.

"I have returned once more,  
I will have my angel of music once more

_and I will stop at nothing to get her_

_back. Let this be a warning to you_

_all._

-O.G."

She started feeling scared. She could feel herself tremble. Christine took the note from her and read it over to herself. Sophia began to hum a tune to herself. Christine looked at her as she did so.

"That is beautiful." She said.

"It was a lullaby my mother use to sing to me when I was little." She explained. "Every night, she would play her violin and sing this song to me."

"Your mother played the violin?" Christine asked.

"Yes. She was quite good at it too." She held her hands to her heart. "I wanted to learn to play the violin too, to keep her memories with me. But father told me to forget my mother and learn the ocarina instead. It still produces a heavenly sound."

"Why would your father want you to forget your mother?" She asked.

"Because, one night, she left the kingdom with another man." She said. "I've never seen her since. But I still remember the song she would sing to me."

"Would you sing it for me now?" Christine asked. She nodded.

(Lullaby)

the snow in the air

to sing me a lullaby

my winter, come hither to me

the dark nights to come

so, kiss me for good-bye

the grace of the godland is near to you

show me the flowers invisible

sing me the hymns inaudible

the wind is my voice

the moon is my heart

come find me, I'm on every hills and fields

I'm here... ever your near...

(sing for your love, gone so far in the past)

(pray for the world, that you may rest in peace)

the snow in the air

to sing me a lullaby

the angel of rebirth is here

so let all your pain

sleep within the husha-by

the grace of the godland

grace of the godland

grace of the godland is near...

so close to you

The two of them were filled with goose bumps as she sang the last note.

"Beautiful."

"My mother always told me 'one day, you'll find your voice and sing this song to your children. But you must first sing to the one you love.' She always loved music." She smiled. "Why don't we go now?"

"Of course. Raoul is waiting for us to come out." They raced to the door. The Phantom stepped out from behind a support beam.

"_This girl…" _He whispered. _"Her voice."_

They stopped for lunch at one of the finest restaurants in Paris. But, of course, Christine and Raoul wanted to know more about Sophia's home.

"You live in a kingdom of eternal spring?" Raoul asked.

"Yes." She answered. "It became rather boring for me. Endless warm weather and flowers, it wears you out when you've spent too long in it." She sighed. "Well, enough about me. Christine, you've yet to tell me your relationship with this 'Phantom' you keep telling me about." Raoul touched Christine's hand.

"He was my teacher." She said. "I thought he was the angel my father had sent to protect me." Sophia touched Christine's other hand.

"I'm so sorry." She said in a heart-warming tone.

"You don't have to be." She said. "He was apparently in love with me. He might still be. He tried to keep me in the darkness within the catacombs of the opera house one year ago."

"How terrifying." She said.

"He also killed many innocent people too." Raoul said.

"But, why does he stay in the darkness all by himself?" Her curiosity once more made her ask such questions.

"Because of his face." Christine said. "He would usually wear a mask to cover it. But I did see it before." A cold fear came into Sophia's heart. Never had she ever heard of such things on Earth. "Never try to see his face. He'll try to keep you in the darkness." She nodded. For the rest of the time, they were silent. When they returned that night, the rehearsal was far from over. Carlotta was having a hard time trying to reach the right note.

"No, no! You need to hit the high 'G'." Mousier Reyer said hitting the key on the piano again.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sophia asked walking up to the distressed conductor.

"We have to be ready for the opera tomorrow night, but it seems that La Carlotta cannot make the notes."

"I was able to do it before." She said.

"Could it be the Phantom?" Asked Meg Giry.

"We can't tell for sure." Reyer said.

"I will not be singing tomorrow!" She said. "That masked fiend has done this to me before. I cannot go on!" And with one swift motion, she left them all alone.

"This is terrible!" Reyer said. "This part is for two female leads. Who can take her place?" Sophia had an idea.

"Could you play the note?" Sophia asked. He played the note on the piano and she started humming it. "It doesn't seem so hard to hit." She said. She took some music from off the top of the piano and started looking it over. "Take it from measure six." He played and she sang. Everyone watched in awe as she sang. Though she had not heard this music before, she was able to hit every note without hesitation. As the music stopped, everyone clapped.

"How did you learn to sing like that?" Meg asked.

"I never had one lesson." She said.

"You're brilliant my dear!" Reyer said in excitement. "But can you memorize this opera before tomorrow night?" An assuring look appeared on her face.

"Of course I can." She said giving a thumbs up. "You can count on me. I'll memorize this so I can even say it a thousand times over without fail!" Though she had such strong confidence, it did not last long. "What was I thinking? I can't memorize this in one night!" She fell backwards on her bed, threw the music to the side, and placed her pillow over her face. "I'm such a fool." She suddenly heard a violin. It was playing her lullaby. She shot up and looked around the room. "Mother?"

"_You cannot give in so soon."_ The voice said.

"Where are you speaking from?" She asked, noticing she was the only one in the room.

"_I speak from heaven child." _He said.

"An angel? What kind?"

"_An angel of music."_ He said. Since Christine forgot to mention that the Phantom was supposed to be her angel of music, she had no thoughts of him being the Phantom.

"This is strange. I never learned of music angels back home. Only the angels of the seasons."

"_You cannot give up on those who depend on your performance tomorrow."_ He said. _"Now, begin your practice."_

"But, how can I learn this all before tomorrow night?" She asked.

"_I will aid you in this."_ He said. _"But you must promise me one thing. Tell no one of my meeting you."_

"I promise." She said. "You have my word as an angel of the spring kingdom." He started playing the music to the opera and she sang the words that came to her part. She never felt such a rush I her singing before.

The next morning, she did not wake up when the sun peaked through her window. She was too tired from staying up all night. Everyone who came to her room noticed this and let her be. She was dreaming of her home, still being at war with the Western kingdom. She feared the fate of her home. Being sent to the world of humans and leaving everyone behind. It willed her with guilt. But she could hear music. It started to fill her mind and all her worried went away. She was under the spell of the violin she heard the night before.

"_Sophie…"_ She heard the voice of her mother. _"Sophie. You mustn't blame yourself for all that happens. I left so you may live a life of freedom. You need to spread your wings and grow."_ Her blue eyes opened up and a single tear fell down the side of her face.

"How long… was I asleep?" She looked out her window and saw that the sun was almost setting. "Oh goodness! I slept for the entire day!" The door opened behind her and she screamed.

"It's only me." She turned to see Meg standing in the doorway. "You better hurry. We're getting ready for the performance."

"Alright. I'll be right there." She said. Meg placed her costume on the chair by the door and left. "I better hurry." She walked over to the chair and picked up her costume. She quickly changed then ran out the door. As she ran down the seemingly endless hallway, she heard something fall in back of her. She tried to turn and see but she felt two hands on both sides of her face keeping her from looking.

"_There is no need for you to look my dear."_ The voice said. She knew who it could me.

"Angel?" She tried to look, but he kept her from turning.

"_In time, not now."_ She stopped trying to see. _"I will be watching your performance tonight. You will succeed in your work. You'll become the new star."_

"But how can you say that?" She asked. "What if it's not for certain?"

"_Everyone who has heard your voice said that you were wonderful." _He told her. _"You can captivate everyone with your words."_ He let her go. She turned her head but he was gone. She felt someone grab her shoulder and she jerked around to find Madame Giry.

"This way." She said in a stern voice. Sophia let out a sigh of relief and followed the ballet mistress. As she and Christine took their places on the stage, she took in a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?" Christine asked.

"No, I'm just nervous." She said. "If only my parents could see me now." Christine put one hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they would be very proud of you Sophia." This put a smile on her face and her eyes started shining. As the curtain came up all her fears and worried melted away. She could see her home in her mind. As she sang, she could see the bright smiles on everyone's faces again. She felt happier than she ever did before. But when she glanced up to box five, she saw a dark figure wearing a white mask. She napped out of her fantasy just in time for the curtain to come down. Everyone cheered and threw flowers onto the stage as everyone came out to take their bows. She looked up into the box again, but there was no one there.

_I must have imagined it._ She thought. Later that evening, there was a giant party being thrown for this success. But Sophia wanted to hear this angel of music again. She went to the chapel in the opera house and played her ocarina. She played the old folk song of her kingdom. It had the feeling of spring in every note. She waited for the hypnotic sound of the violin to join her, but she was playing alone. As the song ended, she felt sad in her heart.

"Did he not come?" She wondered.

"_Nonsense child." _She perked up at the sound of his voice.

"You came?" She asked

"_As I promised." _He said kindly. _"I apologize for not playing with you. I wanted to hear the beautiful sound that you make alone."_ Her face turned red.

"Thank you." She said.

"_I will play with you next time."_ He said.

"That would make me very happy." She took her instrument again and started playing her lullaby. After a little while, she heard the sound of the violin. As the music stopped, she started to laugh. Someone walked into the small room and found her.

"There you are." She turned her head and saw Meg and Christine. "We've been looking for you."

"Did I worry you? I'm sorry." She stood up and bowed her head.

"Don't worry. Be couldn't help but hear a strange music." Christine said.

"That must be this." She held out her small instrument. She played a few notes and smiled.

"Yes, that's what we heard." Meg said.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"Yes." They said. Sophia walked over to them and they started back to the party. The Phantom appeared from the shadows.

"Dearest angel. Your music is the most beautiful I have ever been fortunate to hear." He started thinking of Christine. His anger began to well up inside him. He still wanted his revenge on what she had done one year ago, but he did not want Sophia to live in fear of him. After all, he was able to become an angel to this child. She was spring to his wintry soul.

The next morning, Sophia was able to wake up like her old self. She felt light on her feet, as she got ready for the day. She never had this feeling before. She could not tell what it was at all. As she walked through the lobby, she heard a large knock on the main doors. When she went to answer it, she was greeted with a pink and white rose.

"Princess Sophia, I have found you at last." She recognized that voice. She wished that it could have been anyone but this person.

"Marco." She said glumly. Behind him, she saw Christine and Raoul stepping out of their carriage. She ran past her fiancé and to her friends. "Good morning Christine. Good morning Raoul." She said cheerfully.

"Good morning Sophia." Christine said.

"You are up early this morning." Raoul said jokingly. "Yesterday you seemed like you weren't going to wake up." She laughed.

"I was up all night practicing of course." They looked at the strange man in back of her.

"Who is that?" Marco walked over to them and bowed.

"My name is Marco. I happen to be Sophia's fiancé." Sophia crossed her arms.

"I rejected you." She said. "You have more of an inflated ego than my father."

* * *

As you can see, Sophia really hates her fiance. He's a pompus fool in her eyes. She seems to have eyes for Erik for the moment. Though she didn't meet him face to face just yet, she start's to feel something for him. Can you guess? Well, I've got to get going! Byebye! 


	3. Past betrayal Inside the Heart

Here's the next chapter folks. It might be too good, but I'm trying the best I can. There will be songs in some of the chapters as you might have noticed, but please just bare with me on these things, 'kay?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, nor have I met him before. But if I ever did, then THAT WOULD BEE FREAKIN' SWEET!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Past Betrayal / Inside the Heart_**

For the next few days, Marco had spent every day at the Opera Populaire. He never left Sophia's side. This was causing her so much stress just because he was there. He would be everywhere she went. She tried dozens of times to avoid him but it never did her any use. It was also hard for her during rehearsal. He would always pull her away saying he had to tell her something, but would only say how pretty she was.

"That's enough Marco." Sophia said. "I can't take it anymore."

"Princess? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah something's wrong!" She yelled. "You're being a royal pain! Why can't you just leave me alone for once?"

"I was told by your father to watch over you until the war was over." He explained.

"I don't care what my father says!" She screamed. "Just leave me alone!" She stormed back to the stage where everyone was waiting for her. They were giving her surprised looks. "You heard what we were saying?"

"You were shouting it out." Meg said.

"Do you not like your fiancé?" Christine asked.

"No way." She answered. "He's so full of himself. I can understand why father chose him. They're so much alike." She sighed.

"Why don't we continue rehearsal tomorrow?" Reyer said. Everyone agreed on this.

"Will you join us again today?" Christine asked. "Raoul and I would like it if you came back out with us."

"No, I just want some time alone." She walked to the very front of the stage and sat down.

"If you insist." For the moment, the stage was quiet and empty. Sophia pulled out her ocarina and started playing the folksong from her home. As she continued to play, the lights started going out. She stopped. She heard something hit the floor behind her.

"It is only me." It was him. She wanted to look, but she didn't want to look at the same time. "I'm sorry for my recent absence. But that man that has arrived not too long ago is always with you."

"I tell him to leave me be." She said. "But he can't seem to understand." She heard his footsteps move closer to her.

"That song you were playing, what was it?"

"It's an old folk song from my kingdom." She said.

"Do you know the words?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Will you sing it for me?" He knelt down in back of her. She smiled.

"Alright." She put her ocarina away. Erik took his violin and started playing the song.

(Fake Wings)

_Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind_

_Ringing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love sweet morning light_

_Wait for me you've gone much farther_

_Too far…_

_Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind_

_Ringing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love sweet morning light_

_Wait for me you've gone much farther_

_Too far…_

As the music stopped, she felt a sort of peace in her mind. Though she couldn't see the one that has been with her since her arrival, she felt a sense of security with him around.

"If you don't mind me asking," She said. "Who exactly are you?"

"I told you, I'm an angel." He said.

"But, who are you as a person?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said. But Sophia's curiosity was too much for her. She wanted to know now. But she also wanted to keep his identity a secret. She just moved her head slightly but stopped.

"But, why can't it be now?" She asked.

"Please be patient." He said. He placed one hand on her cheek. "Trust me." She sighed.

"I'll wait." He started walk away. She took her ocarina and started playing her lullaby. She remembered everything her mother had ever told her since she was young.

"_Music is a magical feeling Sophie." She said playing her violin. "Nothing can compare to the sweet sounds of music."_

"_Is that why we pray to the seasons with music?" Said a little five year old Sophia._

"_That's right my dear." Her mother put down her violin and stroked the hair on her daughter's head._

"_Have you seen all the seasons' mama?" She asked._

"_I have dear one." She answered. "The beauty of all the seasons in the world." She started playing the lullaby. "Did you know there are angels living on Earth?" She looked up in astonishment._

"_No, I did not."_

"_They are special angels." She explained. "Angels of music."_

"_Angels of music?" She repeated._

"_Yes. They are different from us though. They have a special way of weaving their music in people's souls. They can use music I many different ways."_

"_Amazing." Her little blue eyes were sparkling with delight._

"_My dear, promise me one thing."_

"_What do you wish?" She asked._

"_When you meet your true love, make sure to sing this song to him."_

"_What is love?" Her mother laughed._

"_Love is a special feeling that you share with another person." She said._

"_Like with you and Papa?"_

"_Papa and I were in an arranged marriage." She said glumly. "We barely knew each other. Our parents decided our marriage since we were very young."_

"_So, you weren't in love?" She asked._

"_That's right. But I want you to find someone that will make you happy the rest of your life." She took her small hands into hers. "I want your happiness to be eternal."_

"…My happiness to be eternal?" Sophia said. "Then why did you leave me?"

"_You! How could you have done this?" Sophia was walking down the steps still half asleep. She heard her father screaming. "What gave you this idea?" When she came to the throne room, she saw her mother, father, and a strange man. This man had snowy white wings._

"_I never loved you and you never loved me." Her mother said. "I will be living my own life. I don't want to stay here anymore."_

"_What about Sophia?!" He shouted. "You're going to abandon her? Where's the sense in leaving behind your precious daughter?"_

"_If I choose to leave, that is what I will do." She said coldly. "Sophie will understand when she's older. I've found love. She will too." Tears started streaming down her face. "I have faith that she will find the one she loves without you." She turned and they left. Sophia ran back upstairs and started crying into her bed sheets._

"_Mama is leaving!" She didn't sleep at all that night. All she did was cry._

She banged her fist against the ground. Looking back on the past, it hurt her too much. After all that had happened, she can't stand these memories anymore. Her mother said that she would always be at her side. But she lied when she left the kingdom never to return.

"Is something wrong my dear?" She turned her head and saw Marco standing a few feet away.

"Go away." She said. "I want to be alone."

"I can't do that." He said. "It would be rude to leave a Princess all by herself."

"And it's annoying to always be right in front of her every waking moment!" She screamed. She got up and walked off. She went to her room and locked the door. "If only it was possible to find my true love." She sat in her chair and stared at the ceiling. "I don't even know what love is supposed to feel like." Though she didn't know what it was, she was feeling it right now. She just doesn't accept this foreign feeling in her heart.

The next day was just about no different than the others. Marco kept bothering her and she could barely make it through rehearsal. She was just about ready to condemn his soul.

"Sophia?" Christine and Meg asked Sophia to join them in a private rehearsal with just the three of them. "You never told us too many details about your mother."

"She was the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen." She said. "But she always believed in love. Since we don't relatively have love in our world, love is kind of a legend." She started leaning back and touched her hands to the floor. "She always told me storied of love when I was a child. Especially when my wings were growing in."

"Your wings?" They looked at her with confused faces.

"It's a really painful process." She said. "Angels grow their wings when they're about five years old. First they feel slight back pain more around their shoulder blades. Next there are two swollen spots where the wings would come out. After that, they develop a fever. But then when the wings come in, the sharp edges of the wings pierce through the skin and start breaking through."

"That does sound painful." Meg said.

"But you get use to having wings after about two or three days. Your fever goes away after about a day." She kicked her feet up and jumped into a hand stand. "You can sort of fly with them, but it's really hard." She carefully placed her feet back on the floor. "We also don't wear halos either. They mess up our hair." Everyone started laughing.

"I was wondering that." Christine said.

"But I'm actually happy in a strange way that my mother left with someone." Sophia said. "She found someone she loved. I'm mad for her leaving, but I'm happy that she discovered love."

"Do you think you'll find love?" Christine asked.

"Well, if it's possible for humans, then I'm sure it must be possible for me." She looked out the window and watched as the snow fell from the clouds in the sky. "I wonder how my kingdom is holding out…"

"_Princess!"_ Someone called out from behind the door. _"Are you in there?" _She quickly found a place to hide as the door swung open. "Is Sophia here?"

"No." They both said.

"If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." He closed the door and they were alone again.

"That was close." Sophia crawled out of her hiding spot.

"Maybe we should be preparing for New Years." Christine said.

"New Years?" Sophia never celebrated New Years back home.

"It's when we celebrate the year that has passed and welcome the year that is to come." Christine said. The door swung open and Raoul walked in.

"There you are." He said walking over to Christine. "I heard that you were doing a private rehearsal, but I wasn't told where."

"I'm sorry." She said. "But we couldn't let Marco find Sophia. We're already behind."

"Well, no need to worry about it." He said. "The New Year's party is coming in a few days isn't it?"

"Yes. We just hope nothing goes wrong." Meg said looking back on the Masquerade when the Phantom arrived.

"Why? What happened?"

"It was the Phantom." Raoul said. That's all the information she needed. Just hearing the word made her shiver. Yet she didn't know that it was the Phantom that was speaking to her when she was all alone.

"Tonight, I might do something strange." Sophia said. "I can feel the souls of my people crying out my name. I need to let it out." They said nothing. "It might be during the opera tonight."

"Do you know what it is?" Christine asked.

"I'm not quite sure." She said. "But be prepared."

That night, the opera was ready to get started. Christine and Meg were worried about what Sophia had warned them about. What exactly was she going to do to let out the calls of her people? As the curtain rose, they felt the tension build up. But that didn't stop them from performing. So far, there was nothing wrong. Maybe she wasn't going to release the cries. She went on with the same bright smile as always. During intermission, she went to her room for a moment to switch costumes.

"_There is something troubling you."_ She jumped a little when she heard the voice of her angel.

"I can hear the cries of my people." She said sadly. "They're calling out to me."

"_Calling out for you?" _He repeated.

"Yes. But I'm afraid to let all that emotion out. It could happen during the show."

"_Then do so."_ He said. _"Let all that emotion out."_

"But, what if I ruin the show?" She asked.

"_No one could hate you."_ He said. _"Even if it was during the show, no one would mind. But beware the Phantom in the shadows."_

"I understand." She said instantly. When she was fully in costume, she left her room with his words still in her mind. As the next act started, see could feel the build up get even more painful. Then, when she had a small glimpse of box five, there was a shadow. She stopped in her tracks. Everyone stopped.

"Are you alright?" Meg asked. A strange music started to play. Sophia's mood changed. She walked to the front of the stage and began to sing.

(I Need a Hero)

Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

As the music stopped, everyone was in shock and awe. Sophia fainted. All the cries of her people were set free from her mind. The amount that came out was too strong for her. Erik stared down at the little angel and smiled.

"_I'll make sure to tell her soon." _He turned to the door of the box and left. They closed the curtain and everyone crowded around her. Madame Giry hit her cane against the floor and everyone disbursed. She looked down at her and sighed.

"We'll have to stop here." She said. "There's no way she can go on." Marco ran on stage and knelt down next to her.

"Princess! Say something!" But she was still sleeping. In her mind, she could hear nothing. The voices were gone. Now she was to wait for the day she'd find out her angel's identity.

* * *

Be afraid... be very afraid. I have no idea of what though. Sorry for getting you mixed up. Anyways, There's a song that my friend turned me on to and it might appear in the next chapter. Be ready for what might happen peoples. byebye! 


	4. The Truth and The Plan

Hey peoples out there! I'm back and ready for action. :takes out a gun: NOT THAT KIND OF ACTION:puts away: Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, back to business. I saw Sweeney Todd a little while ago. Not the Tim Burton one, though I wish I could, but the original Broadway version. IT WAS AWSOME!

* * *

**_The Truth and The Plan_**

The New Year's party was only one day away. Sophia was waiting eagerly for the day to come since she heard so many things about it. But the thought that the Phantom might be there had brought a cold fear into her heart. She played her ocarina once more that night to bring her mind to peace. She could feel a warm breeze surround her. As she stopped, she stared out at the sleeping city of Paris.

"If only mother could see me now." She said sadly. "She would be proud of me." She suddenly heard the sound of the violin. "You're here."

"_Hello my dear."_ The eerie voice said.

"I can't believe that tomorrow is the party." She said gleefully.

"_I believe, that tomorrow would be a good time to reveal myself to you."_ He said. She was wondering if she heard him right.

"You are?" She asked.

"_Yes."_ He said. This gave her a sense of joy. At long last she would know who has been her angel since her arrival.

"Where will I find you?" She asked.

"_Come find me in the manager's office when the party reaches its climax."_ He said. _"There you will find me."_ She had no idea what was in store for her, but she knew that she had to know. There was a long silence in the room. But as the sound of the violin disappeared, she knew she was alone.

"I'm finally learning his identity." She said happily. "Why do I feel this way? What is this inside me? Part of me says that He's a good person and I should trust him." A small bell went off in her mind. "Am I in love?" Christine walked into the room holding a box.

"You're still awake?" She asked.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep." Sophia said.

"Well, that's good." She said placing the box on the chair in the corner of the room. "I wanted to bring you a new dress."

"You didn't have to do that." Sophia said modestly. "Say, Christine. You said that the Phantom was pretending to be something when he was your teacher. What was he?" Christine sat down o the bed.

"He was an angel of music." Sophia's heart was torn in two. "He pretended to be an angel sent by my father. He always hid in the shadows. Though before I knew who he was, it was nice to have an angel. But when I figured out what he was, I was filled with a great disappointment." Sophia couldn't understand what she was saying. The Phantom was an angel of music? What if…

"I see." She said sadly. "Well, I'm glad that you don't have to worry about it anymore." She put on a small smile to hide her feelings. "I should go to sleep." Christine got up and turned out the lights.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She nodded. When Christine left the room, Sophia started to cry.

"I was betrayed again."

The next day, she tried to keep a positive attitude in front of everyone so they wouldn't be worried. But the thought that the Phantom might be HER angel started making her nervous. She had to go to the office during the climax so she could be certain. She sensed a disturbance while she was getting her new outfit ready for the party. She looked out the window and into the deep blue sky.

"A storm?" She looked farther into the sky and saw a giant wall of storm clouds. "I hope it doesn't hit by the time the party starts. I absolutely hate storms." As she watched the sun over head, she prayed that her angel was not the man that had once been Christine's. She felt dearly for this man, though she never met him face to face.

"Mademoiselle?" Andre walked into her room after knocking about five times. "You've been acting strangely of late. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm just anxious for the masque. I hope it all goes well."

"Are you worried for your home?" He asked. Sophia sighed.

"I am a little." She said. "I mean, it's my home, but it's felt so much like a prison. Mother always told me to live my life freely. She wanted me to be like a bird. To fly beyond the clouds and to my own destiny."

"_Birds are able to fly past the things that both angels and humans can go. You should be able to be like the birds and live life your own way."_

They both just stood in silence for a few moments until Firmin walked in with a distraught look on his face.

"This is terrible!" He said. "We were supposed to have flowers delivered, but it's been hours. They have not arrived." A smile shot onto her face.

"I can make flowers!" She said.

"How can you do that my dear?" Andre asked.

"Did you forget?" She asked. "I'm an angel." She grabbed her ocarina. "Just tell me where to go."

"Follow me." Firmin started leading her down the hall when she stopped for a moment. She placed one hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just a little back pain." She shook it off and they continued walking. When they reached the lobby, they found everyone preparing for the masque that was to come tonight.

"Princess!" Marco ran up to her. "Princess! Something happened to me last night." She looked at him strangely, until she saw what was on his back. "My wings grew in ast night. I fear that yours might come in as well." This was definately a shock to her. She put on ehand on her shoulder and felt a sharp pain. "It's happening to you. Isn't it?" She looked on her back but saw nothing.

"I don't think so." She said. There's nothing there." He sighed.

"That's good to hear."

"I'm just here to take care of the flowers." She explained. She took her orarina and started playing. Flowers started growing all around her. "Pick the ones you like."

"How in the world...?" Everyone was dumb-struck at the sight of all the flowers.

"Spring angels can produce flowers with their music if they choose." She said. "Now, just pick the ones you want." There were so many kinds of flowers all around her that it ws hard to choose right away. Sophia however picked some cherry blossoms. "These are some of my favorites." She placed tem in her hair.

"Princess! You look so beautiful!" Marco started squeezing her so hard she could barely breath.

"Let go! That hurts!" She pushed him away. "Don't do that!" She went back to her room. Looking at the cherry blossoms in her hair, it reminded her so much of home. How she would always sneak out of the palace and go to the flower shop. A tear fell down her face. "How could I have just left?" She said. As the sun slowly set over the horizon, she remembered something from her childhood.

_"Darling, you remember when I told you of the angels of music?" Her mother said softly._

_"Of course mama. I'll never forget the angels of music." She said happily._

_"I hope that you find one someday." She said. "They are wonderful."_

_"Have you met one before?" Sophia asked._

_"Of course." She said stroking her daughter's hair. "He was a wonderful person."_

_"It was a man?"_

_"That's right." She said. "It was a little after you were born. He looked just like a normal human."_

_"You went to Earth?" Her bright smile making her eyes sparkle._

_"Yes. I even remember his name." She started to whisper. "His name was..."_

That was all she remembered. If only she knew his name. She looked at the dress hanging on the door to her dresser. Her heart started pounding against her chest as if it were trying to escape. She layed down on her bed and shut her eyes.

_As she shut her eyes after listening to her mother's lullaby, she could hear a strange sound. She searched her mind for the source of the sound, but to no prevail. The music filled her mind. She felt words come to her heart as she listened._

_"It's as if I've heard this song before, yet I know this is the first time I've ever listened."_

When she opened her eyes, it was already night time. She could hear music play a liitle ways off and realized that the masquerade must be going on.

"I can't believe I slept for so long!" She grabbed her dress and started getting changed. She brushed out her hair and put it into a braided bun. She ran out the door and went to the party. She was reliever that it hadn't reached the climax just yet.

"Sophia." She turned around and Christine and Raoul were behind her. "We were about to go wake you up."

"I can't believe I slept for so long." She said. "I guess I was really tired."

"We're almost at the climax." Raoul said. "Why don't you join us?"

"No thank you." She said. She suddenly saw a memory flash in her eyes. It was quick, but she saw it clearly. It was a masque ball for her tenth birthday. She felt another sharp pain in her back.

"Are you alright?" Christine asked. "You're not looking good."

"I'm fine." She said. "Please excuse me." She ran past them and towards the manager's office. "It has to be here somewhere." She opened every door on the way but couldn't tell if it was the right door or not. But after opening over ten or twenty doors, she found it. "Finally." She slowly walked in. The door automaticly shut behind her and locked itself.

"Good evening mademoiselle." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Is it you?" She asked. She started shaking.

"Yes. I believe you had a little trouble finding the room?" She saw the figure in the darkness. "I believe you wish to know who I am."

"Wait!" She looked at his face trying to find his eyes. It was hard since it was shrouded by the darkness. "Before you reveal yourself, are you... the Phantom?" A crash of lightning was heard outside. as the lightning illuminated the room for only a second, she was able to see his face. one half being covered with a white mask.

"Good guess mademoiselle." He said. He started walking towards her. She started backing away. "You can't get away from me." He whispered. She reached the wall and could move no farther. "You say you're an angel. I do not believe such things." His eyes were burning with rage. "You can fool everyone here, but I am not like them."

"You're right." She said timidly. "But you're still human." Another bolt of lightning came down from the sky. She had another glimps of his masked face. He grabbed her by the throat.

"I was going to use you to bring Christine back to me, but it seem's you're not as useful as I thought." He drew his sword and held it to her neck. She felt another pain in her back and she screamed. He dropped her and she felt herself burning up.

"No, not now." She could feel her wings start to break through the skin.

"What is this?"

"My wings..." She said. "...They're growing." The Phantom could do nothing but watch as this young girl suffered. suddenly, a pair of wings sprange out from her back. Sophia let out a loud scream. there were loud knocks on the door. When the door opened, he was gone. A large group of people found Sophia on the floor unconscious. Her wings covered with blood.

"Is she alright?" Meg asked.

"She'll be fine." Marco said. "We need to get her to bed and to clean off her wings." He lifted her up. "Come." When they reached her room, Marco placed her, belly-down, on the bed. Someone came in with a bucket of water and a brush. Sophia started coming too.

"Wh-what happened?'' She looked at her back and saw her charcoal-gray wings. "Why'd they...?"

"I'm not too sure why our wings grew back." Marco said. "But either way, we are back in our angel forms." He took the brush and started cleaning off her wings. "They're still the same charcoal-gray. It's a beautiful color."

"I saw him." She said. Everyone looked at the expression on her face. "The Phantom. I saw him." A cold fear decended on everyone's hearts. Madame Giry however, left as she said this to find Erik. "He said, he was gonna use me to get Christine back."

"So he's up to no good again." Firmin said. "I thought we would be rid of him after a year ago."

"As did I." Raoul said. "This is terrible. He's trying to control Sophia now."

"But how would I know if he was trying to control me?" She asked.

"He'll try to put you under some sort of trance." Christine said. "He has some way of controling you that way."

"I'll be more careful next time." She said. After the last stains of blood were wiped from her feathers, her wings shook themselves dry. "It feels good to have my wings back."

Erik sat at his organ and just stared at a piece of blank staff paper. He was trying to write a new opera, since his previous score was destroyed in the fire one year ago, but he just couldn't get his mind on the music. He just kept his thoughts on Sophia. As he watched that girl screaming pain as her wings came forth. She really was an angel after all.

"So she was telling the truth."

"What did you do?" He turned around and saw Madame Giry stanging behind the gate that blocked her off from entering his lair. "It has come to my attention that you paid Miss Sophia a visit."

"Yes I did." He said. "Many times actually."

"Why would you want to harm a innocent child like her?" She asked.

"She will fit perfectly into my plan." He explained. "I will have Christine back. That girl is the key."

"Erik, leave Sophia out of your plan." She said in her usual stern voice. "That girl isn't someone to trick." She turned away and started back to the surface. Erik hit the keys on his organ in fury.

"Why would I want to care about such a person?" He said. "She wouldn't even be able to accept me." But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He sat down in a chair next to a velvet curtain and just started thinking. "Just what is she?"

The next morning, the pain from her wings went away. She looked at her back in the mirror and fluttered her wings a little. She carefully put on a plain white dress, but it coveed up her wings. She needed to cut out two holes in the back. There was a knock at her door and Marco came in.

"Good morning Princess!" He said in his usually cheerful mood. He looked at her trying to get her wings through the dress. "Allow me." He took a knife and cut out two holes and slipped her wings through.

"That's better." She said with relief.

"I have news from your father." She jerked around. "He says that this war might last for a long time. He's not sue when it will end. He's hoping that it would be soon. After this war is over, we will be married." She looked off to the side.

"I don't want to get married to you." She said crossing her arms. "I want to marry someone I love."

"Love does not exist Princess." He said. "You just keep wallowing in your mother's words." She was about ready to knock his lights out.

"I believe in love Marco." She said. "It does exist. Christine and Raoul found it. Why can't I?"

"They're humans." He said. "We don't love."

"Who's this we?" She said. "I don't care if love can't exist in our world. I know I will find it!" She slammd her fist against her vanity and smashed the mirror. Marco smirked.

"Believe what you want, but by the time the war is over, you belong to me." He gave her a smug look and she slapped him across the face.

"I belong to no one!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door. As she walked down the hallway, she could hear the violin. She felt strange, but she knew she couldn't listen to it. She covered her ears and started running.

_"You can't resist."_ She stopped running. She was frozen in place. _"Come to me."_ She felt her legs begin to lead her in the opposite direction. A door opened up beside her and Erik reached out and took her hand. As their hands met, she snapped from her trance.

"Let me go!" She screamed. He quickly knocked her out and began to carry her down to the darkness.

* * *

OK, I know I said I would place a song in here but, it didn't happen. I promise it will happen in the next chapter. This I promise you. Seriously. But for now, I have to stop. Thank you for your support. Please R&R. Don't flame. Byebye! 


	5. Rekindled Feelings

I'm back again! Did you miss me? If not, I don't care! But in other words, I'm just happy I was able to get another chapter in. Now I can work on the next! Plus, I started watching another anime called Fushigi Yuugi. It's by one of my favorite anime/Manga artists! Watase-san rox my sox!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, nor do I own any of the remade versions of the book, but all I can do is dream!****_

* * *

_**

_**Rekindled Feelings**_

When Sophia came too, she awoke in the Phantom's lair. She stared at the vast, mist shrouded lake then and the stonewalls around her. She tried to move her arms but her hands were tied together. She tried wriggling her hands to loosen the restraints, but it was no use.

"So, you're awake I see." She looked at her captor.

"What do you plan to do with me?" She asked.

"You are the pawn in my plan." He told her. "I will deliver this letter to Christine explaining that if she does not come to me, you will never see the light of day." He turned away and towards the small boat waiting for him on the river front. When the boat was out of sight she started silently crying to herself.

Christine and Raoul were standing at the entrance to the opera house. So far, no one has discovered her disappearance.

"Christine, when will we get married?" Raoul asked her. "It has been a year now."

"I know." She said. "But with the Phantom back on the prowl, it worries me. Especially when he tried to come after Sophia."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Christine. After all, she's not as everyone would expect from a girl like her." Raoul took her hands in his. "I know nothing will happen to you this time." As they walked through the doors, they found Marco running right at them.

"Have you seen Sophia anywhere?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," Christine said, "we haven't."

"She's disappeared!" He said. A worried look appeared on Christine's face.

"I'm sure he didn't get her." Raoul said. They walked to the stage and approached a large group of ecstatic cast members. Madame Giry was holding a white envelope with a red skull seal. She was holding a single slip of paper.

"Christine." She said grimly. "I'm afraid Sophia has been taken." She handed her the note and Christine's turned to Raoul. He looked at the note and said nothing.

"I can't believe this." He said finally.

"She's been taken." A tear fell from her eye and hit the piece of paper.

"Why would he do this to her?" Raoul asked.

"We have to find a way to get her back." Meg said. "She might be there forever if we can't."

"He said she'd be released if I went to him." Christine said. "But I'm too afraid if he won't let her go."

Sophia took some effort to try and sit up since she couldn't use her hands. She heaved a heavy sigh and started to wonder how she could ever get herself into such a mess. She looked off to the side and noticed the organ.

"How long was that there?" She asked herself. After taking a little effort, she managed to get to her feet. She walked over to the organ and stared at the blank pages of staff paper scattered over the keys. "He must be a musician." She looked at one piece of music that caught her interest. "Music of the Night?" She turned around and grabbed the music and set it up. "This might be hard." She pressed the key that played the first note of the song. She hummed it to herself.

(Music of the Night)

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I right_

_For I compose the music of the night_

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Hearing is believing_

_Music is deceiving_

_Hard as lightning, soft as candle light_

_Dare you trust the music of the night?_

_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see_

_In the dark it is easy to pretend_

_That the truth is what it aught to be_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Feel it, hear it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Close your eyes start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you use to know_

_Close your eyes and let music set you free_

_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin_

_Let your darker side give_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night…_

Sophia was walking through a giant crowd of people. She didn't know where she was going to, but she wanted to look for someone. As she reached the palace doors, she found a single red rose.

Sophia snapped out of her reverie. She looked back down at the music before her.

"This song…" She looked over the notes and words. "Where have I heard it?"

"What are you doing?" She turned around to find Erik standing behind her.

"I was…" she ran off. She sat down in a corner and could feel her heart beat fast. _Did he hear me sing?_ She asked herself. She felt so nervous to face him again. Se took in some deep breaths and shook away the feeling. Erik just stared at the song that she was singing.

"What was she doing?" He looked over to her and she looked away. She kept moving her hands around to get the ropes loose.

For the next three hors, they didn't try to interact with each other. Erik was at his organ working on his music. Sophia was still in her corner. When he turned his head to see her, she fell asleep. He turned back to his work, but couldn't concentrate on it. His mind was still tied on her. He banged his fist on the keys and she woke up.

"Why do I keep thinking of her!?" He screamed.

_That was scary._ She thought to herself. _Is he thinking of Christine?_ She stared at the lake. Her eyes started to shine. She moved her hands and felt the rope get loose. She pulled them apart and they were free. She brought her knees closer to her chest then wrapped her arms around them.

Sophia knew there was something happening when her parents started fighting the night after the Ball. She saw the shadows of her mother and father.

"_Stop trying to fill her head with this angel of music nonsense!" Her father yelled._

"_You're just upset because she can find love!" Her mother said calmly. "She will find love one day. She doesn't need you." He slapped her across the face._

"_Stay away from my daughter." He said. Sophia looked down at the rose in her hand and held it to her heart._

"_Please, if there is an angel f music out there." She said to herself. "Help me through the darkness that fills my heart."_

"How did you get untied?" She looked up. He took the ropes and started retying her hands.

"I was thinking of something." She said. He stopped for a moment as he heard her talk. "It was when I was a child. When I was ten, there was a Masque Ball in my honor. I remember a rose left at the steps of the palace gates. I never figured out who it was from, but I knew someone was watching me." He dropped the ropes and walked towards the boat.

"I'll be back." He said. "Don't go anywhere." She was alone again. She walked towards the water and placed her fingers on the surface. She started running them side-to-side, watching the ripples as they made their way to the gate.

"How come water has to seem so peaceful?" She said. She closed her eyes. A tear fell from her eye. But when she expected it to hit the water, she heard something plop into the water instead. She looked and saw a ring. In the center was a red rose surrounded by peridot leaves, an opal heart, and seven diamonds. The ring was too big for her, but she thought that this was what she would give to...

"I don't know if I should." She said. "It might be dangerous." She slipped it away and walked from the waterfront. She sat back in her corner and started to think. Her heart started pounding as she thought of him. Was she in love with him? She took out her ocarina and started playing her folk song. But it suddenly changed to Music of the Night. She threw her insrtumant into the lake. "What's wrong with me!?" She screamed.

"Is something wrong?" She looked at the Phantom, who was holding her ocarina. "Why did you throw this in the water?"

"Something's wrong with me." She said. "I can't tell what, but there is. My heart keeps spinning me in so many different directions! Why am I like this?"

"Are you in love?" Her eyes widened. She never realized this before. "You must be."

"But it can't be possible." She said. She looked at her hands and started trembling. Erik walked over to her and placed his hands over hers.

"You're trembling." Her face turned red. "You shouldn't be afraid of love. Here on Earth, love is our own magic."

_Love is like magic?_ She thought. She swallowed hard.

"I think..." she began. "I might be in love."

"Then you should tell that person your feelings." He turned away. "But you might also want to keep your feelings to yourself. I told Christine I loved her, but she didn't return my love."

"So love also causes heartaches?" She said. "Then, maybe it's best if I don't." Her wings started fluttering slightly. "But why did you use me as your pawn? Couldn't you have used someone closer to Christine?"

"I don't know why I chose to use you." He said. "For some reason, I just had to have you. I can't understand it myself." She looked at the water and noticed something.

"How long has that lily been there?" Erik looked in the water and saw the strange flower.

"How could a flower have bloomed?" Sophia walked into the lake and picked the lily.

"It's beautiful." She said. A small smile began to form on her face and her eyes started to shine. As he watched her as she stepped out of the lake, he suddenly saw Christine in her place. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"For a moment, I saw you as Christine." He said. He turned away from her. "I need to be alone." He walked towards the small sleeping chamber and sat on the edge of the swan-shaped bed. Sophia stared down at the ring that he made from her tear.

_Is this really for him?_ She stared at the rose in the center. _But, I can't give it to him. He's in love with another. I'll have to lock my heart away._ She took the lily and started to pray.

_"May my love for this individual never fade  
Let him be happy with what he decides  
Never let my feelings interfere with his  
For this, I pray to thee"_

The lily's petals began to disappear into the water. She plucked a feather from her left wing and placed it into the water.

"It is done." She said. She walked out of the water and sat at the front. _He can never know._ She closed her eyes and fell asleep right there. After some time, Erik finally came out of the chamber and found her asleep.

"Has she been there this whole time?" He said, sounding a bit surprised. "I was expecting her to try and find an escape." He looked at her sleeping face and smiled. He lifted her up and brought her to the bed. "You're not like normal people at all."

"If..." She started saying. "frown... is shown... I know... you're... no... dreamer..."

_"What did she say?!"_ He whispered. He placed her on the bed then went to the wall. He took out a piece of rock and there was a small space with a bright-green box. He opened it up and found a small comb with a lilac design on it and apple and cherry blossoms flowing off of it.

_"Keep this with you. It will protect you and will help me meet you again."_

He looked back at Sophia and started to cry.

"Why?" He said. "Why do you have to remind me?"

Christine was sitting alone in her room. She was pondering whether or not to go to the Phantom. Raoul walked in.

"You can't hide in here forever you know." He said. "I'm sure she'll be fine." He sat down next to his beloved and wrapped his arms around her.

"But, what if she can never see the surface again?" She said. "What if she can never go home? I don't want her to suffer on my account." She started sobbing into his shirt.

"You don't need to worry Christine." He said. "She might find a way to escape."

"I know Erik better than that." She said. "He'll have her in his sight until I take her place." She continued to cry.

"At least that Marco hasn't tried to go after her." He said. "If he did, who know's what would happen?" But Marco was planning on going down. He kept searching for a way to get down below, but there was no entrance he could find.

"Damn. He took my fiance." He said to himself. "That girl is my ticket to more power. I'm a prince of the Western kingdom. But to their knowledge, I'm a Noble of the kingdom of Spring. The fools." He took out an engagemet ring. "I will stop this war when I want to, when I finally get this ring on her finger."

The next morning, Sophia woke up once more in his lair. This time she wasn't tied up. She looked to the side and saw Erik asleep on the floor.

_Was he there all night?_ She looked at his hands and noticed the comb. _Is that...!_

_

* * *

_

Did you ever think that it was going to be just a stupid sappy love story? come on! I may be a sucker for romance but I like to mix things up too. though it may be weird, I do try. Any who, be read for the next chapter! I didn't use the song again, but I'll be sur eto put it in the story before it reaches the end. Byebye!


	6. The Begining of A Promise

The story doth continue. Yes, I did mean to say that. Please don't start flamin' me for my story just because I think of these things, 'kay?

* * *

**_The Begining of A Promise_**

Sophia sat in her bed room and stared out her window. She watched as the birds of spring flew by and began to wonder about the other seasons she wished would come. Her mother told her about the three other seasons that came with spring each year, but has never actually seen them herself. She was ten years old today, which mean't it was the Festival of the Decade. This only came around once in an angel's lifetime. The Festival of the Decade celebrates a prince or princesses coming of age (or when they turn ten) which is usually the time when they think about ruling the kingdom one day. However, Sophia never thought about being queen at all. She just wanted to live as freely as she wanted.

"Your Highness?" One of the servants of the palace came in with a new dress. "Your father wishes for you to wear this to the Ball tonight." She spread it out on the bed. Sophia turned from the window and looked at the dress.

"Why does father insist I wear such gaudy outfits?"She asked as she turned her attention back to the window.

"But, it seems to suit you." She said. She scowled at this coment a little.

"Tell father that I will NOT be wearing that thing." She said. "That is my final word."

"Understood." She bowed her head then left. A bird came to her window and it had a small branch with cherry blossom flowers in it's beak. She opened her window and took the branch. The bird flew to her shoulder and rested it's tired wings.

"If only I could fly away like you." She said wearily. "This world is not fit for someone like me." She placed the branch on the window sill and the bird flew away. "Fly to another place." Her father stormed right in. "Did you ever learn to knock?"

"Don't get fresh with me!" He yelled.

"I told you, I'm not gonna wear that." She said. "If you have a problem, cancel the Ball and leave me be."

"I cannot do that." He said. "It is your coming of age party and this means you are becoming older."

"Maybe I don't care." She said.

"You will become queen." He said. "It is your duty as a princess to success your king. As long as you have those wings, you reside here." She looked at her wings.

"Then I wish I was born a white-wing." Her father came over to her and slapped her across the face. She placed her hand on her burning cheek.

"Did you just slap my child!?" Her mother came in and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"You've been filling her head with your nonsense again!" He said. "I told you to never influence our child with these things."

"I'm her mother. It's my right to do so." She responded. "I believe she should live a free life. She deserves it."

"She will take the throne when I am gone." He said. "She has no other choice." He turned on his heel and walked out the door. Her mother took out a hankerchief and started rubbing her daughter's cheek.

"What he puts you through Sophie." She said. "If only we had a son. Then he would leave you alone."

"Then why didn't you have a second child?" She asked.

"He didn't want to deal with another child." He said. "I tried to convince him to have another, but he won't hear of it." She sighed.

"But if I had a brother or sister, I would have someone to play with." She said. "I won't get so lonely."

"That's true." She said. She hugged her daughter and went to the door. "Sophie, there's something for you in your dresser." She closed the door behind her. Sophia went to the dresser and opened it up. It was a cute little pink dress with blue satin ribbons. It wasn't like the one her father gave her. Her eyes started to sparkle.

"Thank you Mama." She took out the dress and placed it in front of her and looked in the mirror. "I love it." She spun around. This is what I will wear tonight. She spun around again and heard something hit the floor. She looked down and saw a small comb. It had a lilac design carved into it and had strands of string with apple and cherry blossoms attached to them. She picked it up andran her fingers up and down the teeth of the comb. "Did Mama get this for me?"

----------

Eleven year old Christine Daae and Meg Giry were practicing their ballet moves for the up and coming Opera that was coming soon. As they practiced, there was no mistake that they were the best in the group. Though Christine was starting to space out a small bit.

"Christine?" She looked at her friend. "Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm alright Meg." She said cheerfully. "I was visited by my angel again last night."

"Really?" She asked. "For more lessons no doubt."

"Of course." She said. Madame Giry walked up to them and banged her cane against the floor.

"Girls, get back in line." They hurried to their places and started their rehearsal. Down below, Erik was thinking about his young student. He paced the floor as he listened to the rehearsal begin above him.

"Christine. One day, you will sing on that stage." He went to his organ and started playing. What he didn't notice was a white glowing feather fall into the lake behind him. As it touched the water, it disappeared. There was a small light that appeared as it bbecame less visible.

"Christine." Meg and Christine were able to escape from practice for a while before Madame Giry would find them. "Did you feel something strange earlier?"

"No." She said. "Why?"

"No reason." She answered. "I just had this strange feeling that something was happening somewhere."

----------

Sophia sat on the open area on the roof and walked through an endless garden of beautiful flowers and trees. She started humming her mother's lullaby to herself as she walked through a field of roses. She stared at the red flowers carefully and sadly. But she stopped when she saw something in the small red field. It was a white rose bud.

"Well hello." She knelt down and lightly touched the small bud. "How did you get here? You must feel awkward being the only white flower with all these red ones." She reached in her pouch and pulled out her golden instrument. She played a soft melody and another white rose started sprouting. "Now you have a friend." She walked away from the two single white roses and went to the giant tree in the center of the garden. "The protector of this garden." She placed a small flower in a small nook in the tree. "As promised."She sat down in front of it and closed her eyes.

"No, I haven't decided what to do for tonight." She said. "I know that I have to do something. Father will be finding me a fiance soon... No, I believe in love... I want to find my true love soon... When I do, I'll give him this." She held out the comb she found. "I understand... I'll do my best."

_"Lady Sophia!?"_ She heard someone call out. _"Your mother is looking for you! May she find you here?!"_

"Yes! I'm here!" She called back. She turned back to the tree. "Please, tell me. Will I find him soon?" She closed her eyes and put her hands together.

_"Yes Lady Sophia."_ The tree told her. _"You will find him at tonight's festivities."_ She gave her a small vision of what will happen. The figures were dark, but she knew one of them was her. She saw the comb being handed to someone. _"But he will be the one to find you."_

"Who is he?" She asked.

_"I'm afraid I cannot tell you." _The tree said. _"But I can tell you this. He will meet you once more in your life as well."_ She opened her eyes and the vision faded.

"I pray for that time." She heard footsteps behind her and her mother sat next to her.

"Are you speaking with Terra again?" She asked (I chose Terra since it means Earth).

"Yes." She said. "She told me about me."

"About love?"

"Who I will fall in love with." Her mother embraced her ten year old girl tightly.

"You're going to find your true love!"

"I can't breath!" She let go and Sophia started gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Sophie." She said. "I'm just really happy for you."

"I know that." She said modestly. "But I didn't learn his name."

"I see." She said. "Did she explain if he was human or an angel?"

"No. But when I saw him in my vision, he had black wings." Her eyes widened.

"An angel of music!"

"They have black wings?" She asked.

"Yes." She answered. "They usually are suppose to look like normal humans, but they also have black wings when they are in the world of angels. They also don't go through the process of them breaking through their skin when they appear. They just do." She turned away and pouted.

"They're lucky." She said.

"But this is good." She said. "If you meet an angel of music, there's a chanse you can go to Earth." Sophia looked at the sky and watched the clouds go by.

"Its really amazing." She said. "How we can see clouds even though we are in them."

"You can call it amazing, but there are clouds that are even higher that our world alone." She looked down at the small comb.

_I'll give this to him._ She tucked it away.

"I better get ready for tonight." She said. She stood up.

"Sophia." She looked at her mother. She held up a small white flower. "This iris will give you strength. I placed a prayer of happiness on it just for you." She put it in her hair.

"Thank you mother." She hugged her mother lightly then made her way to her room.

----------

Erik stopped playing his organ for a moment. He had a strange feeling inside him. He turned around to face the lake and saw what seemed to be a reflection in the water. It was of the moon.

"How is this possible?" He stared at the mysterious light. He felt his body moving on its own to the light. "Why do I have the desire to find out where this leads?" As he aproached the spot, he heard laughter. The light then began to form a looking glass. He saw people dressed in beautiful clothes and had wings on their backs. "What is this?" They were talking, laughing, dancing, but they were mostly waiting for the arrival of the guest of honor.

_"Where is my daughter!" _Someone yelled. _"She's not usually late."_

"I must know what this is." The looking glass disappeared and turned into the light. He started walking into it. "Take me to that place." He started sinking into the water. He closed his eyes and prepared for what was to happen. As he opened his eyes, he was in front of the palace gates. He felt something on his back. He looked at saw a pair of black wings. "When were these...?"

"My Lord?" He turned around and saw the flower shop owner. "Please excuse me My Lord, but I will need some help getting into the palace. I lost my invitation and need to see the princess."

"But, I don't-" He was holding an invetation in his hand. _How did I get this?_

"Please, the princess is expecting me before she appears tonight." She pleaded.

"Very well." He said. "I'll help you inside."

"You might want to hide those black wings first." She pointed to his wings. She took a bottle out from her pouch and sprinkled a small amount of what was inside on the feathers. "This will turn them white for four hours only."

"Thank you." He said. They made their way to the gate. He held his invitation to the guards and they let them pass.

"Would you like to meet the princess?" She asked.

"I don't know." He started feeling strange.

"She's a very kind and gentle girl. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." She led him into the palace and through corridor after corridor till they came to a brightly colored door. She knocked twice.

_"Yes?"_ A voice said from inside.

"The Princess summoned me." She said. The door opened and there were five or six servants tending to Sophia.

"Ah, welcome. The Princess has been expecting you."

"Is she here?" The servants moved aside after making the finishing touches. Her hair was put into two braided buns on her head with the flower comb in the right one. She was wearing the dress her mother gave her and her wings were decorated with small ornamental charms. Erik's heart felt like jumping out of his chest.

"Princess, forgive me for my tardiness." She said bowing before the beautiful girl.

"You are forgiven." She looked at Erik and blinked. "And who is this?" She started smiling and her eyes started to shine.

_This girl, who is she?_ Erik thought. He had never seen anyone like her before.

"He helped me get inside." She explained. "I expect he is a Lord from the neighboring cities."

"I see." She walked up to him and looked into his eyes. "Its a pleasure to have you here."

"The pleasure is mine." He said cooly. She looked at the right half of his face.

"You have half a mask?" He almost forgot that he was wearing his mask. He started to get nervous. "I've never seen someone wear a half-mask to a Masque Ball."

"Ball?"

"Yes, the Coming of Age celebration. I turn ten this day and it is tradition for the prince or princess to have this party to show the people the next ruler of the kingdom." Her eyes started to turn sad behind her smile. Erik didn't say anything because he didn't want to hurt her.

"You're going to be the ruler of the kingdom?" He asked.

"Yes. Usually it would be the son of the family, but father wanted only one child. I was that child." She took her hand and started tracing the outline of his mask. "If I wasn't an only child; if I had a brother, I wouldn't become the next in line for the throne." He grabbed her hand.

"It must have been hard for you."

"Very." Her hand returned to her side. "Mother would always tell me stories of true love and how it is a waonderful feeling." She explained. "She wants me to find true love someday. If I do, I want the one I love to be happy as well." Erik smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find it." He said.

"Princess. May I do one last touch up?" The shop owner asked.

"Of course." She said. She reached into her pouch and took out a small amount of a glowing powder. She threw it on her and flowers began to appear in her hair. "These flowers are to signify your coming of age."

"Thank you." She said wiping a small bit of powder from her shoulders. "The Ball is about to begin. We should go." She walked out the door and made her way to the great hall.

"That reminds me." He looked at the shop owner. "The Princess never did say what she was going to sing tonight."

"Sing?"

"Yes. She will be singing a song for her age coming. Every prince or princess must use their most special talent to show the people of the kingdom. Her talent is singing." He turned towards the door.

"I think, I might listen for a while before I return."

"You're going to leave so soon?" She asked.

"It's a difficult situation." He said.

As the party was reaching full swing, Erik was looking for Sophia. But she wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked at his wings and saw that the magic was wearing off. He had to find her quickly before he had to leave. After searching a little longer, he had no choice but to leave without saying goodbye. As he walked out the main doors, he sighed heavily.

"I never even learned her name." But as he walked down the steps of the palace, he saw someone standing at the bottom. _It's her!_ She was looking up at the moon.

(Eyes on Me)

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you  
Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly, but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you  
Close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whispered  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you_

_Darling so share with me  
You love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voise  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

His wings had changed back. As he walked down the steps, she could hear him coming. She froze up.

"I've been looking for you." She turned around to face him and saw his black wings. "I'm afraid my time here has grown thin. I must return to where I came from."

"I understand." She said. She took the comb from her hair. "But, I want you to have this." She placed it in his hands. "So you will never forget me." She smiled.

"I won't forget you." He placed one hand on her head. "I hope to see you again someday."

"It's a promise?"

"Yes." She took the iris her mother gave her and she started to pray.

_May I find this angel of music  
again when I am older, then  
I can be with him truely._

The iris' petals fell from the stem and was swept into the wind.

"It will happen someday."

"I will be looking forward to seeing you again." He said. He walked to the gates and then he disappeared.

_I will never forget this night._ But as she returned to the doors, something knocked her out. A dark figure dressed i black robes appeared.

"There's no escaping destiny Princess."

* * *

HAHA! I left you hanging! Who is this? You can't know yet! I'm sure now you know the connectio between these two. So now you'll have to wait, AGAIN! 


	7. I Love You

OK, I might be getting a little sloppy in my work for the most part. But I am trying the best I can so please cut me some slack. It's not easy since I have a mental block and I'm thinking of a sequal to one of my previous stories too. It's kind of a self crisis in plain english. I finally get a vacation and I have no idea what I'm going to do. Don't you hate that?

**_

* * *

_**

_**I Love You**_

_The next morning, Sophia woke up once more in his lair. This time she wasn't tied up. She looked to the side and saw Erik asleep on the floor._

Was he there all night?_ She looked at his hands and noticed the comb._ Is that...!

She recognized that comb as her own. She looked at his sleeping face.

_I don't believe it._ She thought. She remembered that she had given her comb to an angel of music, but she never remembered who it was. And here it was, in the hands of her captor. A tear fell from her eye and hit his hand. As his eyes started to open, she jumped back intothe bed and pretended to sleep. By the time he woke up, she was asleep again. She started feeling nervous.

"I can tell you're awake." She turned her head.

"How could you tell?" She asked.

"Nothing could have dripped this on my hand." He wiped the tear off and walked away. She sighed.

_I guess it's no wonder I started falling in love with him. _Sophia thought. _If he's the one._ She got out of bed and walked out of the small chamber to find him at his organ. She didn't have the courage to aproach him at all, so she just stayed on the opposite way from him. She took out her ocarina and just stared at it for a moment. Erik turned around for a moment and saw her stare at her instrument. He picked up the violin and started to play. Sophia suddenly felt all her muscles react and she was frozen in place. It was her folksong. She soon got the hint and started playing too. Their music began to fill the room and blended so beautifully.

"You shouldn't try and feel confused." He said as he stopped playing. "Your confusion will just lead you in the wrong direction."

"Have you been confused about something before?" She asked. He turned away. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I just don't know what my heart is usually saying at all." She looked at her wings and plucked one of the feathers. She looked at it and noticed it had a white spot on it. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Never rely on just your heart." He said. "Even love can lead you in the wrong direction." She started playing another song on her instrument.

"This song always seems to help me remember things I've forgotten. Even if they were from long ago."

"Can you sing it?" She stopped in shock.

_He wants me to sing for him?_ She relaxed a bit and smiled.

"Of course."

(Once Upon a December)

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

She started moving towards the lake and dropped the feather in the water. The whole room was soon surounded my a vision from the Ball years ago. Her hair was braided into one bun i the back of her head and she had flowers decorating it and on the sides of her face. She was wearing the dress that her mother gave her, but she was her same age as she was now.

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart use to know  
Once upon a December_

Erik's wings had appeared on his back. He stared at the young princess and began to realize who she was. She reached out her hand and he slowly grabbed it. They started dancing along with the many people around them.

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance in a silver storm  
Figured dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart use to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

The illusion shattered around them. Sophia fainted and fell into the water. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. Her clothes returned to normal and the flowers had disappeared. She started coughing and water came out of her mouth.

"What happened?" She asked, being unaware of what had just happened.

"It was you." He said. "You're the angel I met." She felt her heart almost skip a beat. She was discovered. She was released from his grip and she ran behind a row of candles. She was hoping that he wouldn't figure it out so soon. But she couldn't remember what happened just now. She only remembered singing a song but that was it.

"What would give you that idea?" She asked.

"I also heard you recite some words from a song she sang on her birthday." Her body started trembling. "Her wings were also charcoal gray." He walked over to her and held out the comb. "You also gave me this."

"I do remember." She said. "The Great Tree was right. I was going to meet you again."

"I was having my suspicions about you." He told her. "When I heard yousing to Christine, I recognized your voice." She looked away.

"Time does seem to bring unexpected surprises." She said. For a few moments, they were silent. She didn't know what to say or if he was going to say something.

"I'm going out." Erik finally said. "I'll be right back." She didn't bother to turn her head to see him leave. She was just too embarassed to even look at him. When she expected to hear the gate close, there was no sound. She looked out fro behind the candles and the gate was open.

_Is this my chanse to escape?_ She started thinking it was a trap. He usually closes the gate. Leaving it wide open is suspicious at best. She walked out and just stood at the water front for a moment. She took a step into the water then meade her way to the opening. She looked around for a moment then a determind look appeared on her face. She took her ocarina then removed a small object. it looked like a mirror the size of a small rock. She put it in the water and consentrated. She saw him appear in the mirror.

_"Maybe I should go back."_ She could hear everything he was saying. _"Leaving the gate open like that, she could escape. But, I don't want to keep her locked up here any longer. If she wishes to stay, she's welcome to."_ Tears started filling her eyes.

"He's letting me go?" She never felt so sorry in her life. She took the mirror out of the water and placed it back on the instrument. "I can't leave him like this. I just can't. I... I..." _I love him!_

In the opera house, Christine is still thinking about gong down. Raoul however keeps telling her that they'll find another way.

"We'll figure out a way to bring her back." He told her. "She's a strong girl. She'll be fine."

"But what if there isn't a way?" She asked desprately. "I can't justlet her stay there in the darkness. I've been down there long enough to resist the dark, but she's not able to do such a thing."

"Christine, I assure you that we'll save her." Raoul put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise that we'll get her back."

"Wonderful news!" Marco shouted bursting through the doors. "I just received a message from Sophia's father."

"What is it?" Christine asked.

"The war is starting to settle down. They might be finished by early spring if that's possible. We'll be married in no time!"

"If you can get her back." Raoul said. "We still need to find a way to get her out of the Phantom's grasp." Marco's smile disappeared.

"I know that. I want my fiance back in one piece. Or there will be hell to pay on that man." He walked out of the room then slammed the door.

"Is something wrong with him?" Raoul asked. Christine said nothing. As Marco walked down the dark hallway, he had no idea he was being watched. Erik was right above him.

_"So you want the girl as well?"_ Marco stopped and looked up. He saw nothing.

"What have you done with Sophia?" He asked.

_"She's fine."_ He answered._ "She will not return unless Christine comes to me. Be prepared if she never returns."_

"Give her back!" But he had already gone. He stomped his foot on the ground.

Sophia sat at the water front waiting for his return. She decided to stay after a long internal battle in her mind. She also decided to tell him how she felt. But she had to find out what he was hiding behind the mask. All this time she's been wondering what he was hiding. She was so deep in thought until something snapped her out.

"How long have you been there?" She looked up and saw Erik towering over her. She jumped onto her feet.

"I was... well..." She started stumbling over her words.

"You could have left." He said.

"Did you want me to leave?" She asked. he didn't expect her to ask this.

"I don't know."

"Because I did want to at first. But then I stopped." She was gripping onto the ring in her hands. "What I mean to say is..." She knew the words to say, she just couldn't say them.

"Well?" Her curiosity was getting a hold of her. She looked at his face then reached for his mask. He saw what she was trying to do and reacted. However, it was too late. Her hand was on the mask and she took it off his face. She just stared at the uncovered face before her. All muscles in her body were frozen. She couldn't take her eyes off his disfigured face. He put his hand over the uncovered half and turned away. "Why?"

"I... I was curious." She said. "That's the problem with me. I'm always curious."

"Why do you think I live down here?" He asked. "It's because of my face." Sophia smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"You may think your face is what it seems." She said. "Normal people might too. But to me, it's different." He turned her head and saw her smiling face.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"I have no reason to be." She answered. She moved his hand from his face to see the covered part. "I'm not afraid. Because..." She stood on her toes and kissed him. He couldn't believe what she was doing.

_The snow in the air  
To sing me a lullaby  
My winter come hither  
To me_

_The dark night's to come  
So kiss me for goodbye  
The grace of the Godland  
Is near to you_

_Show me the flowers invisible  
Sing me the hymns inaudible  
The wind is my voice, the moon is my heart  
Come find me, I'm on every hills and fields_

_I'm here... Ever you're near..._

_The snow in the air  
To sing me a lullaby  
The angel of rebirth  
Is here_

_So let all your pain  
Sleep within the hushaby  
The grace of the Godland  
Grace of the Godland  
Grace of the Godland is near...  
So close to you_

She had sung her lullaby to someone. Not just anyone either. Someone she loved. Erik was just standing in shock.

"Maybe you need some time to yourself." She walked past him and in back of the row of candles as she did before. She looked at the ring in her hands. _I didn't give it to him yet._ A tear fell from his eye that shined brightly in the dark space they were in. As it fell to the ground, it began changing shape. It became a ring. He picked up the tiny piece of metal.

"How did this happen?" On it, there was a pink heart surrounded by a pair of wings and flowers. The wings were charcoal gray and the flowers happened to be irises. It was too small for him and possibly too small for Christine. He looked over at Sophia. He sw a small glimmer of something then noticed the ring in her hands. "What is that?" She looked over at him and held out the tiny metal band.

"It's a ring."

"I know that. Who is it for?"

"Well..." She looked at the ring in his hands. "It's supposed to be for you." Her cheeks turned red. "But if you don't want it, I'd understand."

"Maybe, we were destined for one another."

"Maybe?" She walked over to him. "But how can that be?" He took her hand and slipped the ring on. It was a perfect fit. She did the same. Hers fit him too. "I just noticed something. These rings seem to resemble us in a way. On this ring, the heart is an opal. In my kingdom, the opal represents lonelyness and sadness. The rose is a symbol of love. The diamonds are suppose to mean love is to come. Since there's seven..." She counted the days she's been in Paris. "I've been here for seven days, so that means that these diamonds represented the days we had to fall in love."

"What does this one mean?" He pointed to the one on her finger.

"Let's see." She looked at the ring. "The wings are a charcoal gray like the ones I have, so the heart must be my heart. The color is pink which means how much I love this one person. The iris in my home is a symbol of joy and eternal happiness. So it means that I will find eternal joy with the man I fall in love with."

"You seem to know so much about these items." He said sounding amazed. "How do you know these things?"

"When I was eight I use to spend time with the royal jeweler. He taught me about every gem and its meaning in our country. About every precious metal and why it's used in certain jewelry. Plus how the design of the band is represented depending on the person. I also spent most of my freetime with the flourist in my town too. She taught me everything about flowers. I grew up like this you could say."

"I can understand." He said. "I grew up in this opera house when Madame Giry rescued me. I've learned everything about music. But when I met Christine, I wanted her to learn all that I knew. But when she figured out who I was..." His voice trailed off.

"She didn't love you?"

"Yes. She was in love with another. I tried all I could to make her mine, but in the end I only lost her."

"You can't force someone to do something they can't do." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's best to just gradually become close. Just take it one step at a time." Her words struck a nerve inside his heart. He wrapped his arms around her and trapped her in a warm embrace.

"But when I met you, I felt myself change. I never met anyone like you before. But that day, I thought I would never see you again. When you came here, I thought it was just a dream. But here you are."

_He wanted to see me?_ She closed her eyes and tried to picture what it was like for him since they parted. _He must have been so lonely._

"Maybe, we should pick up where we left off." He looked at her with a confused look. "The way we think it might have gone if we weren't separated."

* * *

OK, chapter is done and ready. _Could someone take it out of the oven before it burns?_  
Sorry boss! We're busy!  
_Oh, for the love of-! I'll do it!  
_just kidding. Anyways, you get the basic idea I hope. The story might become a little shorter than I expected, but I'll try my best. OK? OK. Well, I'm tuning out now. byebye! 


	8. Forgetting Heartbreak

I'm back again. I bring good tidings from the land of...

Oops, wrong setting. Anyways, I give you another chapter to my story. Please R&R after you view this chapter or I will hunt you down and send the rabid pink flamingos after you!

* * *

_**Forgetting Heartbreak**_

A week went by since what happened. Everyone in the opera house was starting to get worried about Sophia being down in the vaults and Christine is still contemplaiting whether or not she should go. As for Sophia and Erik, they've been working on his new opera. It was difficult because it was hard to find the right music. Marco was going insane knowing that his fiance was with another man.

"I can't wait any longer!" He shouted. "We have to get her out of there."

"You must calm down." Madame Giry said. "We'll find a way to bring her back without giving up Christine." Marco banged his fist against the wall and created a giant whole.

"I want her back now!" Raoul went over to him and took his fist out of the wall.

"Please, we'll get her back. Just be patient." He sat down and sighed.

"You don't know what could happen." He said. "If her father were to find out that his daughter has been kidnapped, he might not allow spring to come at all. Which could cause the other seasons to become confused and Earth will plumit into chaos."

"How do you know this?"

"I've seen it done before when the king of the North had lost his son in battle. He ordered that there would be no winter. That was over a hundred years ago." Andre choked on his drink and Firmin felt like having a heart attack.

"A hundred years?" He looked at Marco and saw how young he looked.

"Yes, you see, time in our world doesn't go as slow down here." He explained. "Time only slows when our season arrives. Until then, months go by faster than you could ever expect."

"I see." Raoul looked over at Christine who was watching the snow melt on the buildings outside.

"Christine." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way."

"There isn't a way." A tear slid down her face.

"She'll be fine."

Sophia looked into the murky water and placed a feather lightly on the surface.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked looking over her shoulder.

"I'm going to see if my mother is alright." Something was appearing in the water. She started to hear a woman laughing.

_"This is the most fun I've had in years!"_ She saw her mother appear.

"Mother?"

_"Hana, you desearved better than you did when you lived in the East kingdom."_ She recognized this man from the night her mother left. Her eyes started to become sad. _"I personally am glad that you decided to come to the South kingdom."_

"The South!?" Sophia shouted in astonishment.

_"But I do regret leaving my daughter behind."_ She said. Sophia kept her eyes fixed on the water._ "I just wish I could have taken her with me."_

_"Don't worry Hana, you'll see her again. Maybe she's doing just fine."_

_"I guess you're right. For some time, I've been getting this warm feeling in my heart where Sophie is. I hope she's found 'him'."_ She blinked a couple times. _"I sent a feather to the world of humans to find her true love. it was a white one, but if I used a gray one it probably would fail to leave this realm."_

_"I'm sure your daughter must have found him."_

_"I'm sure of it too."_ A tear slid down Sophia's face and hit the surface of the water causing the illusion to disappear. She burried her face in her hands.

"Mother." She started crying. "You were right all along. I followed my heart and was able to find the one I love. But why did you leave me all alone?" Her tears began to soak her face. "It was hard for me to grow up in that place all by myself. Father would barely talk to me, he'd make every disicion for me, I'd be locked away in my room for most of my life, and I have to get married to some idiotic fiance that I don't even like!"

"Then don't marry him." Erik held her in a warm embrace. "Stay here on Earth. Don't go back to that world. I'll protect you." He wiped the last of her tears from her face.

"It's not as easy as you think." She said. "It's not an easy thing for angels to be torn from their kingdoms. I'd have to be banished from my home. Only then will I be free to chose where to live." He started to squeeze her a little tighter.

"Then I'll keep you from going back." He whispered. "I won't let you go back." She could feel his feelings raging inside his heart. He wanted her with him. She wanted to be with him.

"I won't go back without a fight."

That night, Christine just lied in bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to go. She wrote a note saying that she had gone to him to bring Sophia back and placed it on her pillow. She went to the mirror and moved the glass (yeah, she still stays at the opera house). She followed the torches that lit up the dark path to the shadows below. As she approached the lake, she looked back thinking it wasn't to late to go back. But she had to do this for Sophia's freedom. She stepped into the water and felt chills go down her spine. When she finally reached the gate, she could see Sophia asleep next to the organ, but the Phantom was nowhere to be found.

"Sophia!" She calld out. Her eyes slowly began to open and could see Christine on the other side of the lake. She quickly stood up.

"Christine? You came?" She was sort of surprised.

"I've come to take your place." She said. "Where is-"

"He left some time ago." She explained. "He told me to wait here."

"You have to hurry." Christine said. "I can get you out before he comes back." Sophia said nothing. "Please, come with me." She shook her head.

"It wouldn't be fair to him." She said. "I can't just leave without a word." Sophia was always too good of a person. She couldn't deny anything kindness.

"What are you saying?"

"It wouldn't be right." She said in a saddened tone.

"So, you came?" Christine whipped around and Erik was standing right in back of her. "You've finally come to me."

"Set her free." Christine said coldly. "That is the only reason why I came here. That if I come you'd let her go."

"So it was." The gate rose and they entered. "Well, you're free to go mademoiselle." He motioned towards the opening.

"Why?" She asked.

"That was the deal. I get Christine in exchange for your freedom." A tear slowly roled down her cheek. She felt her heart being stabbed by a thousand burning swords.

"Very well." she slowly walked into the water. She went up to Christine and hugged her. "Be safe." She whispered. As she walked past Erik, she glared at him, her icy blue eyes freezing his heart and soul with her gaze, yet burning it with anger and passion. _"You betrayed me."_ She whispered so that he couldn't hear her. She removed the ring from her finger and dropped it into the water. He heard the plop and turned his head.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked in an angered tone. She kept on going out past the gate and to the opposite shore. He kept his gaze fixed on her even though she disappeared from his sight. Christine looked at him and began to wonder what happened between them.

"Now then." He turned back towards Christine.

Meg found Christine's note and showed it to Raoul.

"Why would she do that?!" He shouted. "We could have found a way to get her back without sacrificing her!"

"She must have thought it was the right thing." Meg said. They heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" As the door opened, Madame Giry and Sophia entered.

"Sophia." Raoul stared at the rescued girl.

"Are you alright?" Meg asked. Sophia's wings started fluttering.

"I'm fine." She spoke very softly.

"She wanted you all to know that she came back." Madame Giry explained.

"I might go get some rest." She said. "It's been a rough day." She turned away and walked off. She went to her room and fell face first on her pillow. She felt her eyes well up with tears and she started to scream. She was crying so hard that it hurt so much. _"You betrayed me!"_

"Princess?" She turned her head and saw Marco standing in the doorway. "Is everything alright?"

"Leave me alone." She cried. "I want to be to myself."

"Just come to me if you need me." He closed the door and she was alone.

"Now I think I understand why there's no such thing as love in our world." She said to herself. "Because with love, there comes heart break." She fell down on the bed once more then went to sleep.

Three days went by and Sophia remained locked up in her room. She wouldn't take one step out the door and wouldn't let anyone inside. Her wings started to turn white and black. Her chest was hurting her. All she could think about was Erik. Inside she could feel herself being torn apart. The door opened and Marco walked inside.

"You haven't been out of your room for days Princess." She couldn't see the smile on his face. "Did something happen to you? Are you hurting inside? Maybe I can help." He put his hand on her cheek and turned her to face him. "I'll make you forget him." Without another word, he kissed her fully. Her eyes began to close and she fell over. "The next time you wake, you will have forgotten who he was and will belong to me." He walked out of the room with a triumphant look on his face.

Erik sat at his organ and stared at the music that he worked on with Sophia. Though he finally had Christine with him now, he felt very empty inside without her at his side. He looked at the comb he received years ago.

"I'm a fool for letting her go."

"Did she love you?" He turned his head and Christine was standing next to him. "Did you love her?"

"Don't be rediculous." He said. "She was just to lure you here." She placed her hands on his.

"You're lying." He pulled away. "When I came here three days ago, Sophia told me that she couldn't leave without you knowing she was going. Her eyes had a look of sadness. She wanted to be here with you." Christine looked at the water and saw a small object in the center of the lake. She walked towards it and pulled it up. "What is this?" Erik looked at the object and noticed it was the ring he gave Sophia.

_No. Could she have..._

"Aw, you don't look so good Monsieur." A voice said from behind the gate.

"Marco." Christine looked at the Noble and smiled. "How did you get down here?"

"I just had to look into Sophia's memory before I erased them." Erik shot up and ran to the gate.

"What did you do to her!?"

"You've lost sir." He said. "I've made her forget all about you. I won't let you win." He started walking in the opposite direction.

"I lost her." He fell to his knees and water splashed all over. "She thought I abandoned her? Why didn't I see it?"

"It might not be too late." Christine said. "You can't just give up like this. You didn't give up on me a year ago."

"But how am I supposed to tell her I didn't betray her?"

"You can start with this." She held out the ring. "You can't let it end here." He nodded andtook the ring from her hands.

"Thank you Christine." He said feeling reassured. "I have to go find her. I'll take you back up as well."

Hours later, Sophia woke up with an awful headache. She rubbed her head and looked around the room. She looked outside and watched as the rain came down from the clouds.

"What happened to me?" She looked down at her hands. "That was a strange dream." She walked over to her dresser and picked out a white dress with a purple ribbon around the middle.

"Princess?" Marco poked his head through the doorway.

"Marco?" She turned her head. "Hello. I was just picking out a dress to wear."

"Well, I think you look wonderful in anything." Her cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you." She didn't know why she was acting like this. Somewhere in her heart she knew this had to be wrong.

"Well, everyone is very worried about you. You've been in here for days."

"I have?" She asked.

"Yes. After escaping the Phantom you collapsed." He lied.

"I've been asleep for days?"

"You have." He said. "It must be because you escaped the darkness and returned to the light." She smiled.

"I guess so."

"I'll give you a moment to change." He closed the door. As she cut out two holes in the back to make room for her wings, she found a black feather fall to the floor.

"What is this?" She looked at her wings and noticed they were turning black and white. Not the usual charcoal gray. She screamed.

"What is it?" Marco came back through the door.

"The feathers." He looked at her wings and noticed the different colors.

"What happened to you?" He rushed over to her. _Damn, could she still feel something for that man?_

"Why are my wings this way?" She started crying.

"I'm not sure." He said. "This shouldn't happen unless an angel's soul is being torn apart. But how could this be?" He held her in his arms and started cursing to himself.

"I'm scared." He couldn't predict what would still be in her heart. She still loved Erik deep in her heart and soul. He only made her think she didn't love him and never did. He let go of her and started for the door.

"Get changed then we'll go out for a while." He said before leaving the room. She slipped the dress over her figure and tied the ribbon. She looked at her wings.

"What am I going to do?" She placed her hand on her heart. She could feel pain though she didn't know why. "Could it be separation from home? I can't go back since the war is still going on." She opened the door and noticed that Marco wasn't there. The hallway was dark and cold. Though it was day time, it felt like the night. As she walked down the eerie halls, she felt the pain in her chest get stronger. She collapsed. "This pain, why won't it go away?" She suddenly heard a violin.

_"Sophia."_ She heard a voice.

"Who are you?" She asked. The violin suddenly started to play her lullaby.

_"Sing dear angel."_ She felt her voice reacted, but when she tried, her voice was gone.

"No, I can't." She put her hands on her throat. "Why can't I sing?"

"Sophia!" The hallway was surrounded by light as Marco came toward her. "You weren't in your room so I came looking for you."

"What happened?" She noticed she was still on the floor. "Was that a dream?"

"What was a dream?" Marco asked.

"Nothing." She stood up. "Well, you said we were going out?"

"Yes." He took her hand.

Later that evening, Sophia started checking her throat to see if she was sick. She tried to sing but it was no use. Her voice was gone! What was she going to do. She lied down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her eyes slowly began to close. She could hear the sound of the violin in her mind playing her lullaby once again.

_"You haven't forgotten me, have you?" _She heard the eerie voice speak to her.

"Please, who are you?" She begged. "How come you seem to know who I am?"

_"We loved each other."_ He said. She saw a ring apear before her eyes._ "You believed that I had betrayed you. But I would never do such a thing to you."_

"But I don't remember..."

_"Sophia."_

Her eyes opened and she found herself in her bed again.

"A dream?" She sat up and rubbed her forehead. "But it seemed so..." As she placed her hand next to her side, she felt something. She looked down and found the ring. "Someone was there." She took out a chain and placed the ring on it. "Who ever gave this to me must be important to me in some way. I must find out how." She looked at her wings and noticed that some of the feathers were turning gray again.

* * *

There you have it. Things aren't done just yet. It's going to be war between Erik and Marco from here on in. So be prepared. There might even be an epic battle too. Wouldn't that be something? I digress. I better get going. byebye! 


	9. Damnnation or Resurection

I bring you another chapter. Man, I went to the book store last week on Friday and tried to find a book called Return to Labyrinth, since it was the sequal to the Jim Henson film, it's a really good manga too. But they don't have vol. 3 in yet. But I did manage to get Fruits Basket 19. I got something good right?

* * *

**_Damnnation or Resurection?_**

Sophia woke up the next morning as if she was in a pleasant dream. She looked out the window and saw the birds chirping and the sun out and shining onto the city. She stretched her arms and got out of bed. She looked down at her hands and saw the ring. She remembered what happened last night with that mysterious person. She went over to her dresser and picked out a dress. There was one in the very back. She took it out and looked at it in the mirror.

"This one seems pretty." But when she looked at the back, there were blood stains. Something flashed through her mind. "That's right, on New Years is when my wings came in." She placed the stains in some water and the stain disappeared. Marco opened the door.

"Princess, theres a part in tonights opera you can use." He said. "Since your wings grew in again it's been hard to get you into shows. But you'll be able to do this one."

"Wonderful." She smiled at her devious fiance.

"I'll be waiting for you in the lobby to go out." He closed the door. She put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror.

"This is pretty." She took some hair ribbons and tied them in her hair. As she looked at her reflection, she saw a mask appear behind the glass. She gasped then fell backwards. When she looked again, it was gone. "That was strange." She met up with Marco and they started off. They decided to go to the sea today, but would make sure to be back in time for the show.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Marco said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes, the ocean is a beautiful sight." She walked closer to the water and stopped when the water was just inches from her feet. A wave that was at least five times her size appeared and crashed right onto her.

"Sophia!" She was being swept out to sea. As she desended into the dark depths, she looked at her ring again.

_I wasn't able to figure out who that person was._ Her eyes began to close.

_"Sophia!"_ She looked above her and sas a dark figure appear. The figure became clearer as they approached. She looked at their back and saw a pair of black wings. He reached for her hand and pulled her closer to him. They disappeared into a speck of light.

When she awoke, she was lying down in a dark space. She was still wet from the water.

"You're awake." She turned around and saw Erik sitting next to her. "I thought I would have lost you."

"You, I saw you in my dream." She said. "Who are you?"

"You already know who I am." He stated. "You were made to forget me. I can't tell you who, but I can tell you that I will stop at nothing to keep my promise to you." He took her hands. "I won't let them take you back." Her eyes began to shine.

"But, why was I made to forget you?" She asked.

"Because someone is keeping you from your true love." He said. He placed one hand on her cheek. "I must send you back now. I will see you again." He stood up and began to walk away. Sophia grabbed onto his sleeve like a little child.

"I don't want you to leave." He knelt down next to her.

"I promise that I will see you again." She shook her head and still kept her grip on him. He lifted her head so she was looking at him again and gently kissed her. "You are my angel." The world around her began to dissolve.

"Sophia!" She opened her eyes and Marco was standing above her. "You're alright."

"What happened?" She asked and sat up.

"You were almost swept out to sea." He helped her up and they began to walk. "I'm glad you're safe." She smiled weakly then turned back to the sea.

_Was that a dream?_ The sun started to set over the vast ocean. She must have been out for a long time. As they returned to the opera house, they were greeted with terrified faces.

"The Phantom struck again!" Andre cried. "He sent this note for Lord Marco." He handed the envelope to Marco.

"I wonder what he wants." He took out the slip of paper and began to read to himself.

_You vile creature whom calls  
himself an angel. No good will  
come of this if you do not return  
my angel's memories. If you fail  
to comply, a great disaster will  
occur on your watch._

He tore up the note so no one could read it.

"What a troublesome man." He placed the bits into the envelope and made it disappear in his hand. "Shall we prepare for tonight's show?"

"Ah, yes." Firmin walked up to Sophia. "Come mademoiselle. You must get into costume."

"Very well." She walked to her dressing room with Marco at her side. As she approached the door, she motioned for Marco to wait outside. She took out her costume and began to change. There was a low part on the back so her wings had plenty of space. When she looked in the mirror, she saw her wings a blood red color. The background started to fade and could see the firy pits of hell. But when she turned around, everything was as it should be. When she turned back to the mirror, everything was fine.

"I have to get a hold of myself." She gently slapped her cheeks with her hands and started for the door.

As the opera got under way, she could only think of Erik. Her mind was tied onto him and had the feeling that they were connected through something very important. But she kept her mind fixed on the opera. There was something telling her that she needed to stop. She stopped dancing and singing and just stood in the center of the stage. There were whispers and murmers among the audience.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." She said. Marco walked on stage.

"Sophia, please egt on with the show." He said. She glared at him.

"No." She said. "Marco, you've been nice to me for the past few days, but now thios charade has gone on for too long. You lied to me." She walked away from him and to the edge of the stage. "There's a song I want to sing for someone out there." She handed a piece of music to Reyer. He passed it out to the other musicians and the music started to play.

(You Raise Me Up)

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be..._

The audience began to cheer. As she let go of that last note, she could hear her heart beat fast. But this wasn't her heart she heard. It belonged to another.

"How?" She turned to Marco and saw a look of defeat on his face. "How could you have gone back to him?"

"Because our souls have been tied together for a long time." Erik walked out onto the stage. "Nothing that you can say or do can change otherwise." Marco drew a sword from one of the actors. Erik smirked and drew his.

"Then I will kill you to gain the Princess." The fight began. As she watched these two men bang their swords against the other, she felt pain in her mind. She never wanted this to happen to anyone.

"Why did such destruction have to occur." Her wings fluttered a little. She looked at them and started to feel a built up anger being pressed to her spirit ready to explode. "If I wasn't an angel, I could stay here." She grabbed her wings. Marco turned from the fight and saw what she was doing.

"Sophia, don't do it!"

"I don't take orders from you!" She said. "If I was human again, I could live here on Earth in peace. But I must lose the look of the angel!" She grasped them tightly then pulled them. She pulled again and could feel a sharp pain in her back. "Lease my body you cursed things of heaven!" With one more pull, the wings came free. She screamed in pain. She dropped her wings and felt something press against her back. She looked and saw something come out of the two holes. A pair of blood red wings.

"Those wings." Erik stared at the crimson colored wings. "How did this happen?"

"The wings of ultimate dispare." Marco said. "She's being condemed to hell."

"NO!" Erik ran over to her and lifted her up before running off.

"He's getting away!" Marco began to persue his rival. He chased him hallway after hallway. "I won't let you have MY Princess again!" Sophia looked at her fiance and a giant "huh?" came out of her mouth.

"Again?" She mumbled. Erik went down a way that was pitch black. Marco tried to find a light but had no use. As soon as the lights came on, they vanished.

"How could this have happened?"

"You can't change everything." He turned around and found Christine leaning against the door. "You may be able to tamper with one's own mind, but never their heart and soul."

"What do you know mortal?" He asked coldly. "It was decided that we were to be married. I will become the next king to the spring country and destroy it!" It took him some time before he realized what he had said.

"So, that is the reason you're marrying Sophia?" She asked.

"That is right. I am the Prince of the Western Kingdom. I came to that kingdon as a Noble of the Spring Court so no one would realize who I was." He held up a picture of his family. "This was my father." He pointed to a rather handsome man. "He left the kingdom one night and eloped with the Queen of the eastern kingdom; Sophia's mother." He tore up the photo. "My brother became the next king when he was only ten years old. When mother died, it was hard on all of us. But father chose to leave us with the heavy burden of his choice. I chose to marry the Princess and make her suffer as we had suffered." Be remembered the night of the party. "But that Angel of Music got in the way of my plan. If he hadn't wooed her that night, I would have had her by now."

"You're a terrible man!" Christine said.

"Yes, but now that you've heard everything..." He took out his instrument. "...I'll have to erase your ten minute memory. You'll forget what I've told you." He becan to play and a sweet sound filled the air. Christine's eyes began to close and she fell to the ground. "I always get what I want."

As the small boat hit the small island far into the underground, Sophia started trembling. She looked around and could feel something tell her to run. Erik stepped out of the boat and held out his hand. She obeyed and took his hand.

"You have nothing to fear." He told her. "After all, you've been down here before."

"I have?" She still hadn't remembered yet. He started leading her away from the lake. She wanted to just stay where she was, but her body started moving on it's own.

"That boy may have erased me from your mind, but you still know who me in your heart." She knew he was right somehow. He lifted her hand and noticed that her ring was on the wrong hand. He removed it then placed it on her left hand.

"Why did you-" she looked at his hand and saw his ring. "What is..."

"You gave this to me." He said answering her unfinished question. He placed his hands on her blood-red wings. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I knew that for some reason, something had to be done." She said. "Even if it mean't being condembed to hell." A tear slowly made its way down her cheek. "But now I'm hurting more than ever." She heard something flutter. His wings had appeared.

"Then I will make you into an angel of music." He removed a feather from each of his wings then placed them into the water. She tried to get a better look but slipped and fell in. The water around her began to turn brighter and was surrounded by a giant bubble. She felt her body get warmer and her feathers began to change colors. The sin of her soul was purged with her rebirth as a new angel. She could hear the sound of the violin and began to follow it.

_That's right. He was the one from that night. the man I fell in love with._ As she emerged from the water, she looked up at the one with the violin.

"What happened?" After finally remembering, she forgot what happened earlier. "Why am I all wet?"

"I made you into an angel of music." He replied. "That Marco tried to claim you for hiself."

"Really? I don't remember it at all." She smiled. "But I guess that would be a mercy to me, huh?"

"Yes, it would." She looked at her back and saw the black wings.

"They're pretty." She stroked her feathers and felt how soft they were.

"Now you won't have to return to that world again." She was pulled into his arms and she felt like he would never let her go even for a second. She felt all the feeling of the Spring angel in her disappear into her memory and could start anew as this new angel.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so late. We got a new video game and I was just so caught up with it. It is so much fun! I also have internet connection on my PSP, but only a little bit. So, That's it for now. I will be back, WITH WEAPONS! byebye


	10. Return Home

Hey peoples. I know my chapter is a little late, but on top of homework and paino lessons, I don't have much time on the computer as I use to. But I hope I can make it up to you with these last few chapters. Yes, the storry will be ending soon. I'm working on ytwo stories at the same time people! Cut me some slack. I've got to do my best to make everyone happy. I found some very nice songs from some movies I found on youtube and I might add them to the story if I feel it. But enough about this. Time to get a move on!

* * *

**_Return Home_**

The days began to become longer and the seasons began to change before their eyes. Before anyone knew it, the first day of spring was only a few days away. It's been almost two months since the incident. Most of the people in the opera house has fogotten all about it. Marco sat in the manager's office and stared out the window. Watching as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky.

"Spring is only three days away Princess." He said to himself. "Red wings or not, you will marry me." Someone opened the door and he jumped to his feet. Madame Giry walked in.

"I don't know what you did to Sophia," She said, "but you must learn the value of love to a person."

"What would you know?" He said. "You're just a human. Love doesn't exist in our world."

"Sophia had told us the same thing." She said. "But she also said that her mother would tell her about love all the time. I believe that she's found it here." He banged on the window and the glass broke.

"It was my duty to get married to the Princess!" He slowly started raising his voice. "I can't let some human take her away!"

"He's not 'some human.'" She corrected. "He too is an angel." He gave her a strange look. "He is an angel of music. He once fell in love with Christine, believing she too was an angel. But the truth is, it was his teachings that gave her that voice. She is still human."

"This as nothing to do with Sophia." He lowered his voice but started getting tense.

"But he began to think the same of Sophia." She continued. "He believed she was just a human and would be able to teach her everything. But when he realized she was an angel, He didn't know what to do. So he did the one thing he could do. Take her away."

"But he's done it again!" Marco walked over to her. "You people won't even try to get her back!"

"Because there is no need to go after her." She said calmly. "This was her choice." She walked out the door. Marco was having a hard time taking in what she said.

"My plan will fall through whether she likes it or not. That girl is going to be mine and I will make her pay." He started to hear the sound of an ocarina. "Sophia." He started following the sound. He came to a mirror. "The sound is coming from..." When he touched the glass, an image started to appear. Sophia was walking on a lake as she played the instrumant. Her footsteps made tiny ripples on the surface. "What is this?"

She continued to move across the water as the music filled the air. Her new black wings had disappeared due to being in the realm of humans (remember, angels of music don't show their wings in the human world). The song she was playing sounded both sad and happy at the same time. She stepped off the water as she stopped playing.

"Well, that was fun." She said. She was getting use to not having her wings in plain sight.

"You've improved." Erik spun her around until she was facing him.

"I guess I have." She giggled a little bit.

"Now then, it seems your training is done for now." He said. "Maybe you were mean't to be an angel of music."

"You know?" She said. "You're right." She let out a big yawn. "Wy does this always take so much out of me?" Erik lifted her up.

"You've been at it all day. You do deserve some rest." Her cheeks started turning red.

Marco smashed his fist against the glass of the mirror and shattered it into a thousand pieces.

"That man will pay for stealing my future queen." He looked at his hand and noticed it was cut around the knuckles. "But that will end soon." A giant flash of light appeared in back of him.

"Lord Marco?" He looked at the light and saw a swarm of guards appear. One stepped foreward and removed his helmet. "Thank goodness we found you."

"Gerard." He shook the General's hand. "It's been so long."

"Has it? It's only been a couple weeks." Marco sighed.

"Not here. It's been months." He smiled. Gerard looked around.

"Where's Princess Sophia?" Marco remembered that she was in the catacombs with Erik. He had to make something up.

"She's been kidnapped." He said.

"What!?"

"A dark man came and kidnapped her." He started his little lie. "He had placed his spell on her and then took her last night. I tried to save her, but it was no use." He showed him his hand.

"Do you know where the Princess was taken?" He asked.

"Yes. She's down below the opera house." He explained.

"Do you know how to get down?" He asked. Marco paused. He didn't know how to get down below at all. "I see. We'll find a way Lord Marco." He managed to force out a tear.

"Thank you. I just hope nothing happened to her so far." He wiped it away. Gerard looked at the tear.

_Strange, it seems bitter._

"How did you get in here?" Andre walked up to the small army.

"No need to worry sir." Marco said. "This is the royal army from the eastern kingdom."

"My name is Gerard. I am the captain of the royal army, and a good friend to Princess Sophia." He bowed his head slightly.

"I see. Well, Sophia was taken by the Phantom last night. We're going to try and find a way there." He sighed. "There use to be a way, many in fact. But since the reconstruction of the opera house, the entrances seemed to have changed. All old passage ways are gone." Marco looked over at Madame Giry, who was walking into the nearby room.

"Would you excuse me?" He slipped away from the group and into the room that she walked into. But when he got in, no one was there. "She must know the way down." He stamped on the floor and heard a creak. He lifted up the rug and found a door. "Hello entrance."

Madame Giry slowly decended into the shadows of the Phantom's world. Remembering the night that Christine was taken down into the darkness and Raoul asked her to bring him down. But this time was for the angel princess of spring, or the former princess. As she approached the lake, she looked back at the steps. She suddenly heard a sound. The sound of a violin. But it wasn't coming from the lake. It was behind her.

"You must be the kind woman who took care of my little Sophie." There was a beautiful angel standing by the steps. she had charcoal-gray wings on her back and was holding her golden violin. "I was worried when I heard that the Eastern Kingdom was under attack. But then I heard that Sophia excaped to Earth."

"You're her mother, aren't you?" She asked. The lady nodded.

"I came to see her. But I can see that she's very happy with how things turned out." She held her violin in position again. "She found true love. She learned to finally trust her heart and let her soul guide her." She started playing the lullaby. The music started echoing off the walls. The sweet sound hit Sophia's ears. Her eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed.

"I hear a violin." She said.

"Where is it coming from?" Erik asked walking over to her. He began to hear the sound.

"The song... could this be mother?" She recognized the way the song was played. It had to be her mother.

"It could be her." He placed one hand on her shoulder. He was about to attempt a kiss until...

"Hello Sophie." Their heads snapped towards the gate and saw Madame Giry and Sophia's mother. Sophia's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Mom!" She ran into the lake and up to the gate. "You're here. But how did you find out where I was?"

"It took some time for me to figure out where on Earth you landed." She explained. "But I guess your heart led you to this place."

"What?" She gave her a strange look.

"This was where you were destined to be Sophia. Because this was where your true love would be." A smile appeared from behind all those tears. The gate began to rise.

"You can't expect me to not welcome our guests." Erik said jokingly. Sophia let out a small laugh. Her mother approached the masked man.

"So, you're the one?" She looked at his features, especially his mask. She smiled. "An angel of music no doubt. I knew that you'd be her match." She looked at his back. "No wings."

"Mom, angels of music don't have wings in the human world. Remember?" Sophia walked over to her mother and grabbed her hands. Madame Giry looked at her back and saw ther were no wings on her back. The last time she saw her, she had red wings.

"Sophia, what happened to your wings?" She asked. Her mother looked at her daughter and saw that her wings were gone.

"Did you turn into a human?" She asked.

"Not quite." Erik said. "I turned her into an angel of music. You see, some time ago, she ripped out her wings while she was on stage. Red ones took their place." She gasped.

"Sophia, you've been cursed?" She hugged her daughter. "My poor child."

"But I saved her by turning her into what I am." He said.

"He's right." Sophia said. She pushed her mother away slightly and looked into her eyes. "He saved me from my curse. And he's the one that I love." She showed her the ring.

"What is that?"

"These rings were formed from our tears."

"But, I thought that was only a legend. Even if love did exist in our world."

"What do you mean 'only a legend'?" Madame Giry asked.

"In our world, there was an old legend of two angels that fell in love." She began. She placed a feather onto the water and something began to appear. "It was told that long ago, over ten thousand years ago, there were two angels that had fallen in love at the first glance. They didn't know about love at all since it didn't exist in this world. But the more they thought of each other, the more their feelings began to give away. One night, they ran away together and were never seem in their kingdoms again. They started sheding tears of immense joy and two rings appeared. they placed a spell on the ring and vowed that as long as they wore them, they would be together forever. But one day, they were found. So they would not be separated, they removed their rings and they disappeared into stardust. Their rings dissolved. It was said that they became the moon and sun in order to escape the fate that they feared. The spell put on the rings were that if two angels in the future were to fall in love, in a single tear each lover sheds, they will produce a ring. This would mean they were destined to be together forever. Nothing will tear them apart."

"I never knew." Sophia said.

"Yes, now you have inherited the legend and will be tied together for all eternity." There was the sound of clapping on the other side of the gate.

"How touching." Marco said smugly. Erik got in front of Sophia.

"Did you come to take her away again?" He asked bitterly.

"Now, now." He said cooly. "You're the one who took her from me. As decreed by her father, I am her fiance and will be her husband on the first day of spring." He snapped his fingers and a giant circle of light appeared under her feet. She fell in.

"Sophia!" She reappeared on the other side of the gate.

"Farewell Phantom. I'm taking back my princess." He grabbed her arms and they began to vanish.

"Help me!" They were gone.

"The Princess was rescued." Gerards announced. "Time to return to the palace to prepare for the wedding." They vanished. Erik fell to his knees.

"No, I lost my precious angel."

"No you haven't." The water began to glow and eerie blue color. "There's still a way to save her. But it would mean going to the world of angels." He got back on his feet.

"I went once and met Sophia on her birthday. I'll go there again to stop that wedding and bring her back." Madame Giry placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I knew that you would find someone who would love you for you." He nodded.

"Listen, there might be a chance that every guard in the city will be looking to see if you came. Be on your guard."

"I understand." He walked into the light.

"Do you think that he will rescue her?" Madame Griy asked.

"Yes. The gods are on their side."

Servants were crowding around Sophia to fix her up for her wedding. Her wings became charcoal gray again.

"Oh Princess, I'm sure that your experience on Earth mush have been scary." One servant said.

"No, not really." She said trying to force herself to smile. But her eyes didn't shine.

"How is she?" Her father walked into the chamber. Sophia got out of her seat and turned around. "Ahh, now there's my daughter." Her expression changed.

"You are no father of mine." She hissed. "A father wouldn't force their daughter to get married to some stranger."

"Sophia, I know that you're angry, but this is for your well being." He tried to touch her shoulder but she smacked it away.

"You just want that man for your future king even though you know your child will have a thousand sadnesses as long as she doesn't have love!" She punched the mirror. "You don't care about anyone but yourself and the stupid legacy of our family! Guess what, more people that are normal and inferior to us can also be born with charcoal-gray wings and become like this."

"That is enough!" He slapped her across the face. "I will hear no more nonsense from your tounge!"

"I will continue with this 'nonsense'!" She shouted. "You're just a pompous fool who can't see the feelings of others because of his inflated ego! We barely talk to each other since you decide to pretend I'm not here! Even when you notice me, you just treat me like I'm like everyone else! You don't deserve to be king!"

"Shut up!" He slapped her three more times. She didn't move for a few moments. She then held up her left hand and revealed the ring.

"See this?" She said. "This is the ring from the legend. There's someone on Earth who holds the other one. I already belong to someone. You lose." His eyes were wide. He began to back away.

"No, how could this be?" A smirk appeared on her lips.

"I fell in love."

* * *

-DOOM- Take that! Now, I bet you were thinking of seeing the wedding in this chapter, but not today. That will be saved for another day. Anywho, I've been writing this remake of the Phantom of the Opera in my free time after getting the idea from listening to the sound tracks a couple times. I was actually contemplating whether or not to put in on. Love conquers all! Justice prevails! Or does it? -Evil smile-


	11. Choice of the Gods

Hey, I'm back again! I hope you've had a great time reading this story since this is now the final story. The song I placed in here is from the anime Utawarerumono (translated, the title means The One Being Sung). It's a really pretty but sad song. Well, I better not stall you. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Choice of the Gods_**

_"I fell in love."_

Her father fell to his knees in disbelief. The look in her eyes began to pierce his heart.

_How could this be?_ She turned away from him and approached her mirror.

"Now you must listen to what I have to say." She said. "There's only one thing you need to think about. What is the most important thing? Your power? Or your daughter's happiness?" He said nothing. "Please see him out."

"I'll leave on my own." He walked right out the door but didn't bother shutting it.

"That is the true meaning of being a father. To always put your family first." Sophia let her hair down and started brushing it.

"Princess, we just beushed your hair." She took a small knife out of her treasure box.

"I never said I was redoing my hair." She pushed the blade through. Her long hair was now three times shorter.

"Why did you do that?"

"When a Princess cut's her hair on her wedding day, it means she will have an unhappy marriage." She brought her hair to the window than released it into the wind. It slowly became gray and flew up into the sky. "The wind will carry the curse to the clouds and create a storm."

"Princess." One of the servants reached for her wings. "A red feather."

"What?" She spotted the crimson color on her wing. "My Damned soul is still bound to the underworld. No matter where I reside."

"You didn't tear out your wings, did you?" Sophia looked at everyone with regret.

"There's no way for someone to save a condemned angel. There's never been a way."

"I was saved." She argued. "The one on Earth, who I fell in love with. He made me an angel of music."

"An angel of music?"

"Aren't they a myth?"

"No, they're real." She looked at her ring and watched the ast glimmer on the gems as the sun disappeared behind a wall of storm clouds.

Erik walked through the streets of the city. Everyone stared at this strange being with the black wings.

"Could he be real?" Someone said.

"He must be." The flower shop owner looked out the window and spotted him.

"That was the man from before." He looked over to the shop and saw the lady motion for him to enter. He walked up to the shop and opened the door. "Welcome sir. It is good to see you again."

"You were the one who asked for my help that night of the party." His memory served him well.

"I believe you've come back for the Princess." She said. He nodded. "You won't be able to get her without proper protection. My husband owns a black smith shop and will be glad to make you a sword."

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"I knew the moment you first layed eyes on the Princess that you two were destined for each other." She started for a door behind the desk and motioned him to follow. After walking for about twenty minutes, them made it to the black smith's shop. A large, muscular man looked over and saw them walk in.

"Who do we have here?" He asked.

"Darling, this is the man I told you about." He chuckled a little bit.

"I see. The one after the Princess?" He put down the sword he was working on and went over to a sheathed sword. "I thought something like this might come around." He threw the sword to him. "It isn't quite finished though. There's something that I need to add to the blade." Erik pulled out the sword and saw the blade was crimson, white, and silver.

"What kind of sword is this?"

"That, my fine friend, is a sword constructed from the feathers of all kinds of angels. But it remained incomplete for years. There's one more feather I need to add to it." Erik looked at his wings.

"I understand." The black smith reached for a feather and plucked it out.

"Now I can finish it." He placed the feather into the fire and the flames turned black. He placed the blade into the fire and started chanting something.

"This is very interesting." Erik said.

"Humans have their ways and we have a different way." The lady said. "Our world consists of magic and the passing of humans on Earth. When a human dies, they come here and live their afterlives as an angel. They also keep their personalities too."

"So, what kind of person was Sophia?"

"She was just a child when she died. So she has lived as a child since birth. Always full of curiosity and mischive." He looked back to when she took off his mask and finally realized her curiosity.

"The heart and mind of a child?" He heard the last dark flame enter the sword and the blade started to shine.

"It is done." He placed it back into the sheath and handed it back to Erik. "The time has come to rewrite the laws of this country." He nodded and tied the sword to his side.

"This time, I won't leave this world without her."

The Church bells began to ring and all within the castle walls began to gather. Marco stood at the altar, holding a moon in his hands. He would have to wait for Sophia to come out holding a sun in hers. The king walked up to Marco, holding a star in his hands.

"Lord Marco, the time for the ceremony has come." He nodded and the king stepped behind the altar. "Princess Sophia. Come forth." Sophia started down the isle in her wedding dress and was holding the sun. Thunder was heard outside and everyone looked around with worry.

"A storm?"

"That is a bad omen on a wedding day."

"Should the ceremony be called off?"

"NO!" Marco shouted. "This ceremony will continue!" Sophia glared at the man holding the moon.

"Do you not heed the words of the Gods?" She questioned. "They are the judges of all destiny! Yet you chose to continue to defy them!"

"Enough!" Another bolt of lightning came crashing down. He pulled out a sword and pointed it at Sophia. "We will be married whether the Gods despise it or not!" The king looked at him in astonishment.

"Lorn Marco! You should know that we must never question the all powerful beings that have created this world for our people!"

"Silence you old fool!" He threw the moon aside then stabbed the ruler of the East.

"Father!" The man fell dead.

"Now, Princess. I believe that you and I were to become king and queen." The sun in her hands started to turn red and flew high above their heads. The moon began to follow it.

"You've angered the Gods!" They burst and began to shower fire over everyone. Everyone's wings started to turn red. "No, the Gods are punishing all our people."

"You're pathetic." Marco said. "You're just like your mother. Hopeless and foolish."

"Never talk about my mother that way!" Sophia shouted.

"If it wasn't for her, my brother didn't have to become king when he was a child!" She stepped back in disbelief. "I will make you suffer as we have, Princess of the East!" He took the crown from the king's head and placed it on his.

"You'll be ruling over the souls you'e sentenced to oblivion!" She stated.

"Now,now Sophia. I know they'll be like this for some time, but at least it will teach you not to mess with other countries affairs." The doors to the church opened.

"Give back my angel!" He held out a black, red, white, and silver blade.

"You're here!"

"You can't have her!" He flew past her and aimed his attack at Erik. "You say you're an angel, but you're just a pathetic human! Just like the rest of them!" He swung his sword but was easily countered.

"You have the mind of a devil monsieur." Erik said. "You are a fool to think that you could take something so fully like you did." He was able to break away from his hold and jumped back.

"This world is nothing but a bunch of fools!" He swung again but missed. But Erik didn't. Marco began to disolve. "This world... is full of foolish... people... Nothing... can be... changed." He was gone.

"Sophia, is there a way to calm the Gods?" She nodded.

"We must play the Song of our Heaven." She started for the back of the Church. "I need your help. We must go to the tower!" He followed close behind her. After some time, they managed to make it to the top of the tower.

"Are you ready?" She nodded. He pulled out his violin and she prayed for the wind to play the music of the heavens. He started to play as she began to sing.

(Kimi ga Tame)

_Kimi no hitomi ni utsuru  
watashi wa nani iro desu ka  
akafukaki nozomu nara  
watasou hi no hikari wo_

_Kanashimi ga afure  
mabuta tojimashita  
koboreta shizuku ha  
kokoro ni shimi yuku_

_Yuki wataru nami wa  
yowaku majiemasu  
todokeshi yurikago  
nemuri wo sasou_

_Yume ni natsukashi  
omokage wo sagasu  
te wo nobashi tsuyoku  
dakishimetaku naru_

_Kimi no hitomi ni utsuru  
watashi wa nani iro desu ka  
ai yukaki nozomu nara  
watasou takaki sora wo_

_Yorokobi ga afure  
meguri aimashita  
kobore otsu emi wa  
wakare wo kakusu_

_Hito wa itsushika kuchiateru keredo  
uta tonari katari tsugarete yuku deshou_

_Kimi no hitomi ni utsuru  
watashi wa nani iro desu ka  
royku fukaki nozomu nara  
watasou kono daichi wo_

_Moruku hakanage na mono yo  
tsuyoku utsukushi kimono yo  
aru ga mama_

_Kimi no hitomi ni utsuru  
watashi wa nani iro desu ka  
yasuragi oboeta nara  
soko ni watashi ha iru_

_Kimi no hitomi ni utsuru  
watashi wa nani iro desu ka  
ura fukaki nozomu nara  
watasou kono omoi wo  
watasou kono subete wo..._

The Clouded sky began to clear and reveal the night sky. Their prayer was heard by the Gods or their world. Everyone's wings returned to their normal color and cheering was heard throughout the city.

"We did it." Sophia's wings were black again.

"Sophie!" Her mother hugged her daughter and almost choked her. "You're alright."

"Can't... breathe!" Everyone started laughing.

"Sophia, you must go see the great tree." Her mother said.

"That's right!" She ran past her mother and into the dark tower.

"The great tree?" He asked.

"The great tree watches over our kingdom. It has for thousands of centuries." She explained.

Sophia walked into the garden and through the many flower beds. As she aproached the tree, she kneeled down before it.

"I have returned." She said.

_"Do you wish to go back to Earth?"_ She looked up at the tree in surprise. _"Child, you have proven to be a wonderful angel. Your destiny is yours to chose. You saved your people from being sent to the underworld. I allow you to become what you desire."_

"Thank you." Two branches extended to her and she held onto them asthey raised her up.

_"Dearest of angels. May you now take flight to shape your own future. Let your heart soar to the skys of Earth and beyond."_ Sophia started moving her wings and slowly began to lift herself off the branches

"I can fly?" She looked down.

_"I have given you this ability for your valor and devotion to the Gods of your people. You have earned your title Princess."_ A tear started down her face.

"Many thanks great one." She flew out of the tree's sight.

Erik looked up and saw Sophia fly around the corner. She landed firmly on the balcany.

"I have been granted the ability to fly." She said cheerfully. "The great tree was pleased with me and gave me this gift."

"Sophia, will you be returning to Earth?" Her mother asked.

"Yes." She looked up at the moon. "All my life I've been told that the day brings the most joy to all. But being on Earth, seeing the night and all it's glorious sights, I learned that it was the night that brang the most joy. By this age, those of us that do not wish to be married must become a priestess. But I wish to marry the one who gave me this new life." She joined hands with Erik.

"Sophia, I was glad to give you this second chance." He pulled her closer to him and placed one hand on her head and the other wrapped around her shoulders. "You are my angel, and will always will be." She looked up at him as he said this.

"That reminds me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a glowing seed. "The great tree gave this to me some time ago before the war. It told me to plant it on Earth and create a world of peace." He took her hands that were still holding the seed.

"I'll help you plant it then." He said. She gave him a heart melting smile and her eyes started to shine.

We can plant it in the lake." She said. "The tree needs lots of water to survive. The lake will be purified by the seed and the tree will grow and create a new world." He nodded.

"Take care of my daughter. I'll leave her life and future in your hands."

"I understand." They walked inside the tower. They began their way to the castle but Gerard and the Imperial army were in their way.

"Where do you think you're going with our Princess?" Erik took out his sword.

"I am no longer the Princess Sophia of this world!" She said. "I am no longer an angel from this realm. I am an angel of music!"

"Princess, how can you say that?" She held up her hand.

"My destiny lies with this angel beside me." Gerard stepped aside.

"Very well Sophia." He said. "May you find happiness in your new life." The guards all kneeled before the angels as they walked passed them. They opened a door and entered a chamber with a portal in the center.

"This will bring us to Earth." They held hands as they jumped in. They began to fall through the clouds. Sophia then spread her wings and they began to fly through the air. "The opera house should be coming close."

"Won't they see you?" Erik asked.

"No, until an angel touches solid ground, they are invisible to the mortal eye." As they approached the opera house, she wouldn't slow down. She flew through the walls and the floors until she reached the underground.

Madame Giry was still waiting for the return of the two angels.

"I wonder what could be taking so long?" She wondered. But suddenly, on the water, there were two specks of light. When the light faded away, it revealed the two angels of music.

"We've returned." Sophia said.

"We're home." Erik added. The ballet mistress stared at the two being before her and smiled.

"Welcome back."

The next morning, Sophia and Erik planted the seed in the lake.

"It will take some time for it to grow, but we can wait." The water started to glow and the seed started taking root in the stone.

"Maybe it won't be as long as we thought." The tree began to sprout from the water.

"As long as we keep praying to the great tree, it will grow faster." Sophia took out her ocarina and Erik took out his violin and they began to play.

The music echoed through the entire opera house. Everyone would always stop to listen to the sweet sounds that angels can make. The troubles have melted away from their hearts and can live in peace forever more.

* * *

his has been the final chapter of my little story. I will now resume my place in the anime world with my stories. But I will one day return with a new story for you all. What am I saying? I might be back, I might not. Either way, it depends on if I come up with any new ideas.


End file.
